Charmed Love
by Soliepower
Summary: Mickie and Cody are broken up, but still have feeling for eachother. Will they get back together or stay apart. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first wrestling fic, so tell me what you think. This one kinda sucks, but I promise they'll get better.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own WWE or any of its wrestlers.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Mickie James walked down the cold, empty hallways of the All-State Arena in Chicago Illinois.

The arena was mostly empty, just a few Superstars and Divas here-and-there, gathering their things before leaving.

As Mickie turned into a deserted hallway, the only noises that were heard were, Mickie's wrestling boots, hitting the cold, tile floor. Mickie's usual happy-go-lucky, upbeat energy seemed to diminish the longer she stayed in the arena. She had just lost another match against Beth Pheonix. Sure she knew she was gonna lose, that's what was scripted. But she didn't expect to lose as bad as she did. Beth dominated most of the match, as usual. Mickie did manage to get in a few kicks and punches however. But then Beth put Mickie over her shoulder and dropped her on her head.

Mickie found the door with her name on it and pushed it open the large metal entryway.

Walking into the room, Mickie sighed when she caught a glimpse of herself on the mirror. Her hair, which was straight before the match, was now sticking out in every direction. Her make-up was slightly smudged and she had a large red mark on her forehead, that was throbbing from being dropped on her head.

Mickie grabbed her bag and changed into her street clothes.

Walking back in front of the mirror, Mickie looked herself up and down. She was wearing a black tube-top, dark blue almost black jeans, gold boots and a gold belt. She was too tired to fix her hair and make-up and decided to leave it all how it was, and walked out.

As Mickie was rounding the corner, she walked right into something hard, that knocked her flat on her behind. Mickie winced when she hit the hard floor.

Looking up, she saw the thing, or more rather the person she ran into was Cody Rhodes, a member of Legacy. He was also her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, Mickie are you okay?" he asked, helping her off the ground.

"I'm fine. Just go about your business." Mickie replied, grabbing her bag from her ex's hands. She was not in the mood, especially to him.

Without even looking back, Mickie walked out the doors of the arena, into the chilly Chicago air.

She rushed to her car, ready to drive back to the hotel and take a long, hot bath. In her rush to get out of the building, Mickie didn't realize that her most prized possession, a silver charm bracelet was now in the hands of the person she didn't want having it the most.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WWE or it's wrestlers.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

As soon as Mickie arrived in her hotel room, she went straight towards the bathroom.

The cold,white tiles in the tan bathroom felt good pressed up against Mickie's sore feet. She walked over to the bathtub and turned on the faucet, making sure the water was hot.

Slipping in the tub, Mickie tried to relax and take a long, hot soak. The soak seemed to eliminate most of her aches and pains from the match, but not the pain she was feeling from seeing Cody.

Climbing into bed, Mickie laid back and tried to sleep. Closing her eyes, Mickie saw and image of Cody, smiling at her. The image made her eyes snap back open. Sighing, Mickie rolled over and tried to get comfortable.

While lying there, Mickie's mind began going back to how nice Cody was back at the arena. She was reminded of all the good times they shared.

Mickie had dated from the time he joined the WWE to when he joined 'Legacy'. But that wasn't the reason they broke up. Most people believed Cody was just like his character, cocky, mean and an ass. But that was the opposite of who Cody was. He was really down-to-earth. He hated talking about himself, and got embarrassed when people would tell him he did a great job in a match. At least that's who Mickie thought he was.

Mickie really loved Cody, and she thought he loved her too. But all those thoughts disappeared when she found out he had cheated on her with Michelle McCool.

When Mickie first overheard Michelle talking about her hookup with Cody, she couldn't believe her ears. When she confronted Michelle, she told Mickie she had no idea Cody was seeing someone. Mickie believed her, since she and Cody kept their relationship on the down-low. Michelle also told Mickie how the one night stand happened.

It was three days before Mickie found out, when Mickie was back home visiting her parents. A group of Superstars and Divas decided to go to a local bar in Boston, Cody and Michelle were two of those people. When Michelle was sitting at the bar, Cody approached her and asked her three things, he could buy her a drink. he could dance with her and she wanted to go back to his hotel room.

When Mickie confronted Cody, he didn't deny any of when Michelle told her, he didn't really say anything at all.  
He just sat there and looked at her, a guilty, look on his face. When Mickie couldn't stand to look at him anymore, she told him it was over and left 'their' hotel room.

Now Mickie was lying alone in her bed, in the hotel room she shared with her bestfriend Barbie, better known as Kelly Kelly. Barbie was currently staying with her boyfriend CM Punk, so Mickie was able to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody was down the hall, lying in his hotel room staring at the silver charm bracelet he gave Mickie for her 24th birthday.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so this one is two chapters put together, so its a little longer than the other ones! ENJOY!!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WWE or its wrestlers.

ENJOY!!

* * *

The day just kept getting worst and worst for Mickie. She had only slept about two hours the night before, so she was trying to function while half-asleep. Her eyes were bright pink from the lack of sleep and from crying so much the night before.

She also had tear stains that were visible on her cheeks. By the time Mickie was done getting ready,she was 15 minutes past the check-out time, which was a $150 fee.

She also arrived to the airport late and had no time to get breakfast, meaning her stomach was growling in hunger. Now she was sitting in her seat on the airplane, in first class (the one good thing about the day), but the luxury of first class was crushed by the fact that she was sitting in front of Cody and next to Michelle. Sighing, Mickie laid her head against the window.

* * *

Cody was staring intently at the beautiful, young woman sitting in front of him. He watched as he put a pillow against the window and laid her head against it. He watched as he shifted, trying to get comfortable. He watched as she grabbed her right wrist, her empty right wrist.

"Oh crap." Cody thought to himself.

Cody watched as Mickie searched the floor for her bracelet. He watched as she sat up and looked in the cushions of the seat.

Cody watched as Mickie walked up and down the rows looking on the aisles hoping to find the bracelet. He then watched as she asked all the other Superstars and Divas if they d seen the priceless possession. His heart skipped a beat when she walked up to his row.

"Hey, Ted have you seen a charm bracelet anywhere?" Mickie asked, keeping her eyes on Ted.

Ted turned and gave Cody a peculiar look.

"No, sorry Micks." he said.

"Thanks anyway." Mickie said before walking away.

As soon as Mickie disappeared down the aisle, Ted turned to his best friend,

"Dude." he said.

"What?" Cody asked, gripping tighter on the bracelet.

"Don t what me. Last night I saw a charm bracelet on the table next to your bed."

Cody shifted his eyes away from Ted.

"The question is not what. It s why. Why do you have your ex-girlfriends bracelet?" Ted asked

"I ..I miss her okay. And I gave her this," Cody said, holding out the bracelet, showing it to Ted. "I just want something to remind me of her. I miss her man."

Ted sighed, "If you miss her then you probably love her. And if you love her, then WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHEAT ON HER?" Ted asked, his voice raising.

"SHHH!" Cody tried quieting Ted down. "What happened with Michelle, was a mistake. I was gonna tell her and apologize to her and beg for forgiveness. But she found out before I had the chance and." Cody stopped as Mickie walked back to her seat and sat down. Cody could see how upset she was by the way she was sitting. Her shoulders were slumped, her head in laying in her head and she was silently sobbing.

Ted turned towards Cody, and Cody just sighed.

* * *

Mickie fell face-first onto her bed. It was gone. The only thing she had left of him was gone. She searched through her 3 bags, as soon as she got to the hotel room. It wasn't t in any of her belongings. Mickie closed her eyes and somehow drifted to sleep.

* * *

_"Babe, babe wake up." A male voice said._

_"Mmph." Mickie groaned._

_"Babe." he said again._

_Mickie lifted her head up slightly and looked at the alarm clock 12:03 a.m. "It s 12:03 babe."_

_"Yeah, 12:03." he said._

_"Like AM." Mickie groaned._

_"Meaning that today is...." he started._

_"Today is..OH!" Mickie said, realizing it was her birthday._

_Mickie sat up slightly, turning to look at her boyfriend beside her. Cody leaned in and lightly kissed Mickie._

_"Happy birthday babe." He smiled. Mickie watched as Cody turned around and pulled out a small red box from the bed-side table._

_"Here." He smiled, handing her the box._

_Mickie opened it, and a large smile took over her face. "Baby, it s beautiful." Mickie lightly pecked Cody on the lips. _

_"Thank you."__ She whispered._

_Cody leaned in for another kiss. When they pulled away, he slightly leaned forward and whispered "I love you."_

Mickie jumped awake, tears sliding down her rosy cheeks.

I love you too. she whispered.

* * *

Cody once again found himself lying in his bed, staring at a glittery piece of jewelry. Shifting the bracelet back and forth in the light, he looked intently at each individual charm. Cody picked out each charm specifically for Mickie.

There was a M charm for Mickie. There was a pompom, because Mickie was always so peppy, she reminded him of a cheerleader. Next to the pompom was a charm that resembled a dog, because Mickie loved dogs. There was a crown, she was a champion, even if she didn't t have a belt saying that. There was a Smiley face because she was so happy. Finally the last 2 charms were the letters, C and L. They stood for Cody and Love. The C and L charms were right next to the M, so when you looked at the three charms, they read, Cody loves Mickie.

Sighing, Cody laid the bracelet on the bed-side table and laid back. His head hit the soft pillow and his eyes fell shut.

* * *

_Cody was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. Three days ago, he had cheated on Mickie, the girl he loved. He DID love her, he just made a mistake. He didn't know why he did it. He tried to understand but he couldn't t. He had to tell Mickie, he had to. But how? When she got here, he d sit her down, tell her how much he loved her, tell her what happened and beg her for forgiveness. Cody s head shot up when he heard the door creak open. Seeing her girlfriend walk in, he stood up._

_"Mickie," he started, but was cut off by a slap across the face._

_"OW! What the--" he began again, but was once again cut off by a vicious slap._

_Cody's hand went up to his burning, red cheek. He looked at Mickie and saw the tears in her eyes. He also saw mascara stains on her cheeks, signifying she had been crying and was probably about to start again._

_"Michelle McCool?" Mickie asked. Those two words were exactly that, just two words, but they had a lot of meaning behind them. And Cody knew what._

_"How could you?" Mickie asked, tears escaping her eyes._

_Cody didn't t say anything, he didn't t know what he could, or should say. Nothing would fix this situation._

_The room was silent, as Mickie stared at Cody and Cody stared back._

_"It s over." Mickie whispered, as she walked out the door._

_Cody felt his own tears slid down his cheeks upon hearing those two words._

_"No...." he whispered._

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here's a new chapter of Charmed Love...and there will be more coming. Sorry it too so long!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or the wrestlers**

**Sorry for any errors. My spell check hasnt been working at all lately.**

**P.S. GO HAWKS!-please win!**

* * *

Cody opened his eyes to see Ted and Randy staring down at him.

"Thats creepy." he muttered, sleepily gazing up at the pair.

"Dude, you were whimpering in your sleep." Ted said, his eyes wide and a smirk on his face.

"_Thats_ creepy." Randy laughed.

Cody gripped the bracelet that was still in his right hand and flipped his friends off with his left hand. Walking into the bathroom, he heard Ted yell, "That was rude you know!"

15 minutes later

Cody finished his showere and walked back into his and Ted's shared room to find Ted, Randy and now CM Punk making fun of him.

"Mickie come back!" Ted did his best Cody impression.

"I wuv you!" Randy chuckled.

"Baby come back, I neeeeed you!" Punk chirped in.

"Screw all of you." Cody said, and aggrivatedly opened the door, and stormed into the hallway.

"Whats with him?" Punk asked, opening a can of pepsi.

"Must be that time of the month." Randy shrugged, turning his attention back to his video game.

* * *

"Stupid Randy." Cody mumbled to himself. "Stupid Ted, and stupid Punk. I dont sound like that. They're just stupid assholes."

Cody leaned forward and was about to press the button for the elevator when he turned his head and saw a perky brunette, _his_ brunette round the corner of the hallway.

Mickie was in an unusually good mood as she walked throught the hallways of the hotel. That is, she was in a good mood until she saw a certain brooding man standing by the elevator. Instead of feeling the pain and hatred that she usually felt when she saw him, this time she felt the need to talk to him, and be near him but she didnt understand why. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the elevator.

"Cody." she nodded his head, showing him that she saw him.

"Hey Micks." he smiled.

DING! The elevator doors opened and the pair stepped in.

Both reached for the ground floor button and their hands touched. It was for a breif moment, but it was enough. At the contact, both felt a pang of electricity rush through their bodies.

They were both on floor 10, and they had a long way to go before they got to their intended destination. The first 2 floors they stood there in silence. By the 4th floor, they were stealing glances at eachother. Before Mickie could stop herself, she lunged at Cody. She pressed her lips against his and felt as Cody immediatly recipricated, and placed his hands on her hips. Breaking apart for only a moment, Cody leaned back and pressed the highest button he could find. Floor 25. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Feeling the elevator begin to move up instead of down, Cody picked Mickie up and leaned her against the wall of the elevator, capturing her lips once again. Mickie wrapped her legs around Cody's waist, pulling her closer into their passionate kiss. Mickie had her left hand in Cody's hair, she let out a small moan as Cody began trailing kisses down her neck. Her eyes were closed and she was in heaven, it was like it was old times, the way they used to be.

It was then Mickie was brought back to reality. She was hit by a sudden wave of pain when she remembered what he did to her.

Silently, she began to panic. Seeing they were on the 24th floor, she waited for the doors to open, then pushed Cody off of her. He stumbled back, a confused expression visible on his face and Mickie ducked under his arms.

"Well, it was a...great seeing you Cody." She mumbled, walking out the elevator doors, and rushing towards he stairs.

* * *

"You did what?" Maria shreiked.

"I you know, kinda made out with Cody." Mickie whisperd. Her eyes were lowered, looking down at the food in front of her. Mickie was sitting with all of her friends in a local diner. The girls sitting around her all gasped and she looked back up at them.

She looked at Maria, Kelly Kelly, Melina, and Candice. The diner was full of other Divas and Superstars also eating their breakfasts.

"Why?" asked Maria, the red head twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

"When?" urged on Melina. She sipped her orange juice, waiting for an answer.

"Where?" pipped in Candice. She was looking right into Mickie's eyes.

"How was it?" asked Kelly.

"Because, I dont know. It was just about 20 minutes ago, the elevator at the hotel and AMAZING!" Mickie blushed while answering the last question.

"How did it happen?" Candice pushed on.

"We were in the elevator and our hands touched when we were reaching for the elevator buttons. I sware the spark was still there, so I kinda kissed him."

"OOOOO! You dirty little girl. Was it hot? Was it..." Candice stopped.

"Was it what?" Kelly asked.

Candice just coughed and nodded towards the door.

"What?" Kelly whined.

"Oh crap." Mickie moaned, seeing what or rahter who candice saw.

Mickie quickly ducked under the table when Cody, Ted, Randy and CM Punk walked past.

"Speak of the devil." Maria said, watching them pass.

Mickie peeked her head back up into view and hung it low.

"Girl..." Candice began.

"Dont. Just dont." Mickie cut her off. She stared at the food in front of her, trying to ignore the fact she was being watched.

* * *

"Dude, why are you staring at Mickie. I admit she looks hot right now, but dont just stare at her." Punk stated. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with Cody's staring.

"Yeah man." Randy chirped in. "It's kinda creepy."

"She kissed me." Cody blurted. "No, she didnt kiss me, she attacked me. She freaking jumped my bones. And then when it was getting really good, she stopped and left. Without a no, I'm sorry, she did say something. She said "It was good seeing you". Cody stopped his mini rant in order to try and do his best impression of his ex.

His friends just stared at him, eyes wide, mouths agape.

"What how'd...when..." Ted began. "How'd she stop it? And what do you mean it was getting really good?"

"I mean it was getting hot. I had her pinned against the wall and her legs were wrapped around my waist." Cody paused to take a drink of his water. "We were both getting really into it, I was thinking of pulling her back to the hotel room, when she stopped."

"What do you mean?" Punk pushed on. He really wanted all the details.

"I mean, she pushed me off and when the doors opened, she walked out."

"Doors to what?"

"The elevator." Cody simply answered.

"Kinky." Ted laughed.

Cody was about to talk again when the waitress came over to them to take their orders. When she walked away, Cody looked down to see a folded up napkin sitting there. Unfolding it, he saw Mickie's farmilliar hand writing.

"We need to talk. Room 315, 7:30 tonight. ~Mickie."

Cody smiled to himself and slid the paper into his pocket.

* * *

**OOOHHH that Mickie, jumping her ex in the elevator.-what did you guys think of that? And what will happen when the pair meets?Tell me in REVIEWS-they are much loved.**

**P.S. That elevator is gonna see a lot more action.**

**AGAIN I SAY GO HAWKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter.

**There's a lot that happens in this chapter!**

**I'll probably upload another one tomorrow. Tonight is game 6 in the Stanley Cup and The Blackhawks only need one more win to be the CHAMPIONS...So I'm gonna be focused on that.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or the wrestlers**

* * *

From this point on in the story, I am going to tell the story from Mickie's P.O.V. Its just easier for me to do that.

I paced back and forth in my hotel room. After I asked Maria to slip that note to Cody, I literally ran out of the restaurant.

I stopped and glanced in the mirror, leaning forward I fixed my make up and did a little touch up.

"What am I doing?" I groaned to myself. I was being stupid. I just wanted to talk to him about before, its not like I needed to impress him. Yeah it was a good kiss, no it was a GREAT kiss.

My head snapped left at the knock on the door. I felt my heart begin to speed up. I checked my reflection one more time and then walked over to the door.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled it open.

"Hey Cody." I greeted as sweet as possible.

"Micks." he smiled at me.

"Come in." I swung my arms, signaling for him to enter.

"So..." He began awkwardly. Aww, he's so cute when he's nervous. No bad Mickie! FOCUS!

"About earlier.." We both said at the same time.

"I, you..." we did it again. Laughing I said, "Go ahead." I took a deep breath as he began to talk.

"I don't know what that was about, but I liked it. I don't know about you but I really liked it." He smiled.

Blushing, I nodded.

"To be honest, I don't know what it was about either." I took a step towards him. "I just got this urge." I kept taking steps closer and closer to him.

"Yeah. You felt like you needed to do it." Cody agreed and stepped forward too. We were getting closer and closer by the second. We were only inches apart.

"What would you do if you got that urge again?" He was challenging me. I knew he was challenging me. There is no way I'm gonna back down from him.

"Probably this," I pulled Cody in for a heated kiss.

Cody stumbled back towards the bed and sat on it with me standing in between his legs. We broke the kiss and Cody lifted me up and laid me on the bed. Climbing on top of me, Cody began to kiss my neck. I felt him reaching for my shirt and felt the urge to stop him.

This was one urge I had to ignore.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

I slightly opened my eyes and didn't recognize my surroundings. It took me a few moments to realise where I was, but the second I did, a smiled quickly spread across my face.

I felt a weight on my stomach and looked down to see Mickie lying there asleep, a smile also on her face.

I wasn't sure what last night meant. I wasn't sure if we were getting back together, if this was a one-night stand or if it was gonna be a regular thing. All I knew was I was happy at the moment, and that's all that mattered. I eventually drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

Her dream

"$50 bucks says I can make it up that hill before you can." I smiled, pointing towards a large, grassy hill.

Cody and I were sitting on the bench in Central Park in New York. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and was holding me close. The chill air was causing goosebumps to appear on my arms and legs.

Cody looked up at the hill and chuckled. "You're on!" he stood up.

"First one to the top wins." I stood up next to my boyfriend.

"Three, two, o-." Cody began. Before he even said go, I took off running up the hill.

"Oh, you cheater!" I heard Cody yell from behind me, I assumed he took off after me.

Soon laughter filled the air as I was climbing the steep hill. I turned around to see how far ahead I was, when I saw Cody was only a few feet behind me.

"OW!" I yelled, falling to the ground.

"Babe, are you ok?" he asked, kneeling down beside me.

"My ankle! OW! Can you carry me?" I begged.

"Sure." Cody smiled, lifting me into his arms, bridal style. "God, you're heavy." he laughed.

"Don't make me smack you." I warned. Looking around, I saw that we were almost at the top of the hill. I jumped out of Cody's arms and began running.

"I'm healed!" I yelled.

"Oh you little!" Cody ran the rest of the way up the hill.

"I win! I win!" I was cheering, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah you win." Cody smiled, lifting into his arms, spinning me around.

"Yay!" I whispered.

"Yay." He repeated, lightly kissing me on the lips.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I felt a pair of strong arms round my waist. I sighed and smiled remembering the nights events. I was happy, I was comfortable, but I was also usure what all this meant. I loved Cody, I never stopped even after he broke my heart. After everything that just happened I was sure he felt the same way.

I buried my head into his chest and felt his arms tighten around my waist. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes and once again felt myself drift back to dream land.

2 hours later

"Mickie I need-woah!" Kelly shrieked upon walking into mine and her bedroom.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled, jumping off of Cody, which caused me to fall off the bed and onto the hard hotel carpeting with a thud. While I fell, I grabbed onto the blanket, pulling it off the bed with me.

"Hey Kelly." Cody stretched out.

"Cody, looking good." Kelly laughed. Confused, I watched as Cody looked down and saw the sheets were pulled half off him, and his six-pack was being shown.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I yelled from on the bedroom floor.

"Babe, are you ok?" Cody asked, sticking his head over the edge of the bed.

"Babe?" Kelly questioned.

"Barbie, could you let us get dressed please?" I asked. I hoped that by using Kelly's real name she would take the hint and leave us alone. No such luck.

"Not until you explain what I walked into Cody Runnels!"

"Hey, why'd you use my real name?" Cody moaned, pulling me back on the bed.

"Well, Mickie James is Mickie's real name soooo." Kelly shrugged.

"Look Barbs, let us get dressed. Please." I paused. "We'll tell you later." Kelly nodded and walked to the door, walking into the hallway.

"What are you doing out here Kel?" I heard through the door. It was CM Punk, Kelly's boyfriend.

"Cody and Mickie were naked and now they're getting dressed." I heard her reply. I chuckled at the way she said it. It was as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Punk asked.

I heard Cody sigh as he pulled on his jeans.

"Cody and Mickie were naked and they're getting dressed." Kelly repeated.

"What?" a chorus of voices asked. I sighed, recognizing all the voices, I heard Ted, Randy, Candice, Maria, Ashley, Beth, Maryse and Batista.

"Cody and Mickie were..." She began again.

"No we heard you, " Randy began.

"We just couldn't believe our ears." Maria finished.

"Believe it. And he called her babe." Kelly stated.

I adjusted my top and leaned down to put on my shoes.

"Really?" they all asked.

"Yup, I think they had se-"

We cut her off by swinging the door open.

"Hey guys." Cody smiled. I stood beside him, my cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

Randy's P.O.V

Flashback

"Jackass." I muttered. Cody just told me that he cheated on Mickie and she broke up with him.

"Jackass." I muttered again, shaking my head.

I couldn't understand why or how someone could cheat on a young, beautiful, amazing-HOLY CRAP! Do I have a thing for Mickie?

I shook my head. "There's no way I could have a thing for Mickie." I thought, walking down the hotel's halls.

First of all, she's my best friend's ex girl friend.

Second of all, I'm married! I owe my wife and my daughter. I cant like Mickie.

I love my wife, and my little girl. I'm not the character I portray. I'm not the kind of guy that would cheat.

I stopped walking when I saw her door. I pulled my hand up and knocked.

* * *

I shook my head at the memory. I didn't like to remember what happened next.

I was currently sitting in front of the large tv in my hotel room. I could believe what had just happened.

There I was just minding my own business, when all of a sudden I hear about Mickie and Cody being...naked.

"Ew." I muttered.

Why am I so bothered by this?

* * *

Ted's P.O.V

"So that's why Cody didn't come home last night." I laughed, shaking my head.

I walked down the hallway, and pushed the button to the elevator.

"I wonder if I'll be lucky like Cody and some girl will make out with me in the elevator." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Teddy, talking to yourself?" a voice behind me asked. I turned to see Michelle standing behind me.

"Yup." I muttered. I really didn't want to deal with the woman that ruined my best friend's life.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, you can."

* * *

Randy's P.O.V

Flashback

I stood there in front of Mickie's door, waiting for an answer.

The door swung open to show a miserable Mickie standing there. Her eyes were bright pink from crying. Her nose was red and blotchy and her cheeks were bright pink.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." she whispered back, attempting to smile.

"You okay?" I asked.

She shrugged and allowed me to enter the room. I smiled and pulled out a bottle of vodka from my jacket pocket.

"Got you a present."

"Best present ever!" she laughed, and grabbed the bottle.

25 minutes later, Mickie was mildly drunk while I was full on wasted.

"He's a jackass, you know?" I slurred.

"Yip. Def-inently." Mickie giggled.

"Weow, its 3:00 am . I gotta go-go-go to b-ed." I stammered, walking to the door.

"Okay, thanks for visssssting Randy." she smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

I jumped awake. I had swet dripping down my face, and my heart was beating rapidly.

"Crap." I mumbled and turned the tv back on.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed, avoiding eye contact with Cody.

"So..." he began.

"So..." I replied.

"About the, you know sex." I gulped. Why did it seem so hard to say that word? "I'm not really all that sure what it meant but..."

"I don't know either."

"Thats good."

"Ok..." Cody stammered.

An awkward silence fell upon us. "Look," Cody started. "I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to hurt you. Hell I didn't even mean to cheat on you. It just happened."

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't cry." Cody whispered, putting his arms around me, pulling me close.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, burying his face into her neck.

"I know you are." I whispered back, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

We sat there for a few moments in silence.

"So..."Cody repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"So..." We both laughed.

Cody used his fingers to lift my chin, we were now looking into eachother's eyes.

"I love you." Cody whispered, placing a kiss on my cheek.

When I didn't reply I could tell by the look on his face, he thought he made a mistake.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

* * *

Ted's P.O.V

I sat in my room, contemplating what I had just heard.

Flashback

"Can I help you with something?"

"As a matter of fact, you can." Michelle smiled. "You see, I love Cody. Always have and always will. I really don't appreciate the fact that Mickie James is trying to dig her claws back in him. I waited too long for her to let him go and I'm not going to loose him now." She paused. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This chick is crazy!

"So heres what we're gonna do."

"Woah there, we? There is no we here."

"Heres what WE'RE gonna do," Michelle replied, ignoring my objections.

"You and I are gonna date. Okay and I'm gonna get Cody all jealous, and we break them up. Cody and I will get together adn we all live happily ever after, well all of us except Mickie that is." she chuckled.

I looked in her eyes I saw how obsessed with Cody she really was.

"NO!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls of the tiny elevator. "I'm not going to ruin my best friend's life."

Michelle was furious, she kicked me in my favorite place and I fell to my knees with a yelp.

"Listen its gonna happen whether you help me or not. ARE YOU IN?" She gritted her teeth.

I simply nodded.

* * *

**So Michelle's not as innocent as everyone thinks huh?**

**What do you think? Will Ted really help? **

**What happened that night between Mickie and Randy? Was it just a drunken kiss or something more?**

**And what about Mickie and Cody, is their happiness gonna last or is someone/something gonna ruin their relationship again?**

**Tell me in REVIEWS!-they are much loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY CRAP! The Blackhawks won!-2010 STANLEY CUP CHAMPS!**

**I'm going to Chicago tomorrow for the parade so I cant upload another chapter, so I decided to upload tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or the wrestlers**

* * *

I bounced down the halls of the arena in Canada. We were gonna be here for a little over a week and I was beyond excited. I was gonna see my best friend, Trish Stratus.

Trish and I got really close during the whole 'stalker' storyline and I was crushed when Trish left.

I came to an abrupt hault when I rounded the corner and saw Ted and Michelle kissing.

"EW!" I gasped and walked back around the corner.

I shook my head and walked the way towards catering.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

"What was what?" I heard from behind me, and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Nothing, I just think I'm going crazy."

"Why's that?" Cody asked, placing a small kiss on the top of my curly hair.

"I think I just saw Michelle and Teddy making out."

"Ew."

"I know!" I laughed. Things felt good again. I was happy again.

I turned around and Cody wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"AWWWWW!" we heard from ahead of us. We broke apart to see all our friends standing there.

"So you guys back together?" Punk asked, biting into a doughnut.

I looked over at Cody who was deep in conversation with Randy.

"I'm really not sure. I think so." I was smiling, walking over to Cody and the others.

"Apparently they were all over eachother, right Mickie?" Cody was saying.

"Yup. It was kinda nasty."

As if on cue, Michelled and Ted walked over and joined the group.

"Hey Teddy." Maryse said.

"Hey M." Teddy smiled.

"Hey ya'll." Michelle said, inserting herself into the coversation.

"Michelle." Maria nodded.

"Hey." said Phil.

"Bitch." Randy muttered, causing Ted to laugh. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"What?" He asked, realising all eyes were on him.

"Why would you laugh at that? Arent you two together?" Kelly asked, pointing at their interlocked hands.

"Yeah, we're together." Michelle smiled.

"But still why-" Kelly began to say before she was interrupted.

"Mickie, Mr. McMahon wants to see you in 10 minutes." a stagehand said.

I nodded and smiled at the man.

"Sooo, Teddy could we talk to you for a minute?" Randy asked, pulling Ted and Cody away from the group.

"Whats up?" Ted asked.

"You and the whore thats whats up." Randy relpied.

"Dont call her a whore man." Ted whined.

"Even if she is one?" Cody asked. I had to hold in a chuckle.

"Hey dont you start man." Randy scowled. Cody just rolled his eyes. I figured it was a good time to go and talk to Mr. McMahon.

* * *

"Hello Mickie." Vince smiled as I walked in the room.

"Hi, ." I smiled sitting across from him.

"So Mickie how would you feel about turning heel again?"

"I would love it!" I smiled. I loved being heel.

"Alright, well as you know, you are currently in a mini-fued with Alicia Fox. In about two weeks she will take the Divas Championship from you." Vince began. "After the match, you'll attack Alicia signifying youre turn. This will also show her face turn. The next week, youre going to help Beth Pheonix beat Alicia. Youre only going to be heel for a couple of months but it should be fun. What do you think?"

"Sounds great." I smiled. I wasnt too happy about looking my belt, but I could deal with it.

"Good. If you have any questions talk to Steph." he smiled and opened the door for me.

"Thanks ." I walked out and back to my dressing room.

Sighing, I pushed open the door and placed my gym bag on the couch. I pulled out my phone and dialed a farmilliar number.

"Heyyy. You've reached Trish. I'm unable to give you stratusfaction right now, but call back later and it will be guarenteed." BEEP!

"Hey T, its Micks. I was just calling to talk to you about tomorrow. Call me when you can. Bye toots." I hung up and plopped down on the couch, kicking off the bag. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep when a knock at the door, jolted me awake.

"MMMMMMM" I groaned, pulling myself off the couch.

"What?" I whined, pulling the door open.

"You ok?" Cody smiled.

"Yeah, sorry. Come on in." I smiled back.

"So what did the boss man want?"he asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Oh, I'm turning heel." I smiled. "Its only for a few months, but it should be fun."

"Cool. I love being heel." Cody smiled back.

We fell into a comfortable silence and moved closer to eachother. I turned to look at Cody and immediatly felt his lips crash on mine.

Smiling against his lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Cody pushed me back and cupped my face with his hands.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Thrid person P.O.V

With the others

"Damn, he went after her." Michelle growled.

"Yeah, damn." Ted sarcasticlly muttered, looking around at his friends.

"Hey Randy, you ok?" Ted asked, noticing Randy was staring off into space.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Randy smiled, stuffing a doughnut into his mouth."

"Teddybear, why dont we go back to the locker-room." Michelled purred.

"Teddybear?" Maria giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Ted walked with Michelle towards his locker-room, not noticing a certain french diva cholking back tears.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

I ran throughout my locker-room, searching for my clothes.

"Where'e my top?" I asked, lifting up the couch cushains.

"Uh, over there." Cody answered, putting on his own shirt.

"Yes!" I smiled, pulling in the shirt.

Laughing, Cody wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, pulling my shirt over my head again.

"I just put that on." I pouted, while leaning in for a passionate kiss. Cody began leading me back to the couch when my phone began to ring. Ignoring Cody's groan of protest, I walked to the other side of the room and picked up my phone.

"Trish?" I shreiked. "Yeah, okay, 7:00? See you there." I smiled and walked back to Cody.

"Where were we?" He asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"We have got to get ready for RAW." I smiled, digging through my gym bag for my ring attire.

"You suck." Cody groaned.

"You wish." I laughed, pushing him out the door.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty short.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Ted is really going along with Michelle?**

**Mickie's turning heel!**

**Tell me what you guys thought! REVIEW!-they are much loved**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, here's the next chapter! Sorry its so short!**

**So you guys arent liking Ted all that much right now huh? Hopefully he can make it up to all of you.**

**Some MAJOR stuff happens in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or any wrestlers**

* * *

I ran to the ring bouncing, and smiling as I lept into the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Lillian yelled into her microphone, "Introducing first, shs is the Divas champion from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

I smiled and did my signiture pose with my belt.

Beth Pheonix's music started and I tuned everything out. I couldnt believe I was turning heel soon, that made me nervous.

I did my best throughout the match to keep Beth from injuring me. Beth was the nicest person you'd ever meet outside the ring, but she could kill you inside the ring.

My attempt to stay uninjured was short lived and before I could even think, Beth kicked me and my head slammed against the steel post. After that, everything went black.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Backstage

Randy and Cody both jumped out of their seats when they saw Mickie's motionless body get pulled to the center of the ring and get pinned.

"Dude I'm sure she's fine." Ted told Cody, before turning to look at Randy.

Randy saw the confused look on his friends face and sat back down. "Yeah, but you should check on her, just in case." he suggested.

Nodding, Cody bolted out of the room.

"Dude, what was that?" Ted asked as soon as Cody was gone.

"What?" Randy asked, acting innocent.

"Since when are you so worried about Mickie?"

"I dunno."

"Right." Ted rolled his eyes. "Hey, I gotta tell you something man." Ted looked over to Randy.

"What?"

"Uh, Michelle and I arent really together."

Randy looked over at his friend not saying anything.

"She's in love with-no she's obsessed with Cody." Ted paused and searched for the right words to use. "She cornered me in the elevator the other day, said she was going after Cody. She said she wanted me to help make him jealous."

"So what, youre going to help that bitch break Mickie's heart again?"

"Dude, she's going to go after Cody no matter what. I told you she's obessed."

Randy continued to look at his blonde friend.

"If I dont help her make Cody jealous, shes just gonna take Cody from Mickie another way. Its gonna happen no matter what. This way, maybe I can convince Michelle to change her mind. And if notm then this way Mickie wont be as heartbroken." Ted looked over to Randy who sighed, and walked out the door.

"Great." Ted mumbled.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

"OW!" I groaned, stirring in the trainers office.

"Hold still." I heard a voice say.

"Make me." I sat up.

"Do what the man says Mick." I heard Cody say. Rolling my eyes, I layed back down and grabbed Cody's hand in my own.

"OW." I repeated. "What happened?" I asked.

"You slammed your head against the ring post. You migh have a concussion." Cody said, gently stroking my forehead.

"Damn."

"You're gonna have to go to the hospital." the trainer said, walking out the door.

"I hate him." I muttered, pulling myself off the table located in the trainers room.

"Come on, I'll come with you." Cody said.

"You cant, you have a match."

"I'll take her." My head snapped up and saw Randy standing there. When I saw him, I turned away.

"I dont have anything to do later, so I can take her if you want."

"Are you sure man?" Cody asked.

I stood there, hoping someone would come and drag Randy away, but nobody did.

"Yeah. You finish here, then come by the hospital." Randy smiled. I hated that freaking smile.

"Thanks." Codt smiled back and leaned down ti kiss me goodbye.

"Bye." He smiled at me.

"Bye." I mutterd back, still trying not to look at Randy.

* * *

Most of the car ride was silent.

I kept my throbbing head pressed against to cool car window, while trying to fight the urge to tell Randy to STOP FREAKING LOOKING AT ME!

"So..." I heard Randy say, "How ya been?"

"Fine." I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Okay." Another silence.

"Look," Randy began, "What happened that night, I know we agreed to forget what happened but we obviously cant. We slept together Mickie lets just face it okay...and..."

"No, not okay." I snapped. "You are Cody's best friend, youre married!" I turned to look at him for the first time since getting in the car. " I dont want to face the fact that that I'm the reason your marriage fell apart."

"Youre not the reason my marriage fell apart Mickie." Randy pulled the car into a parking space in the hospital parking lot. "My marriage was already falling apart. What happened that night just helped me see that."

"So you _are_ saying that I'm the reason your marriage ended."

"No!"

"No? Randy you said that I helped you see that your marriage sucked. I dont want to be the reason someone's marriage ended ok, so just stop trying to-"I was cut off by Randy's lips crashing upon mine. Without even thinking, I kissed back. When I realised what I was doing, I pushed him off of me and my hand collided with his cheek.

"What are you doing? I'm with Cody!" I yelled, pulling the door open.

"I'm sorry." I heard him sigh.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

I had just finished my match and quickly drove to the hospital.

I was expecting Mickie to be getting checked out by the doctor, not be getting felt up by my so called best friend.

After watching Mickie pull away from their kiss, slap Randy in the face and storm out of the car and into the hospital, I got out of my car and marched over to Randy's.

Whipping the door open, I sat where Mickie had been sitting just moments before.

"What the-oh hey Cody." Randy said, looking down at his hands.

"Hey man." I said, trying my hardest to keep my cool.

"So Mickie just-"

"Pried her lips from yours" I asked, the fury begining to become visible in my eyes.

"What?" Randy laughed nervously.

"I saw you man. You kissed _my_ girlfriend. What the hell? Youre supposed to be my friend."

"Cody, I'm sorry man. I just.."

"No dont." I cut him off, and got out of the car before I would do something I would regret.

I hurried into the hospital and began looking for Mickie. I spotted her sitting in the corner, her head in her hands.

"Hey." I whispered, sitting down beside her.

"Hey." She whispered back, not looking up.

"You okay?" I asked. I was concerned about her head and neck.

"No. I need to tell you something,"

"Okay." I said, leaning back against the chair I was in.

"Just now, Randy and I kissed. I dont know why it happened, but it meant nothing I swear." she finally looked up and had tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, its okay." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Theres something else..." She continued. What else could there be?

"What?" I pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"The night that we broke up and I found out about you and Michelle, Randy came over." She paused. I didnt like where this was going. I had and idea and just the thought of it made me want to kill Randy.

"We got really drunk and had...sex." She burst into tears again.

Yeah. I REALLY wanted to choke the life out of Randy.

"He was still married then. He and Sam hadnt even considered divorce." I mumbled still in shock.

"I know, I'm such a home wrecker." By the look in her eyes, I could tell that she thought I was going to flip out and leave her.

"No you're not."

"What?"

"You're not a home wrecker." I pulled her in my arms again.

"You forgive me?"

"Yeah. We were'nt together then. I understand. Just do me a favor," I looked into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from Randy, please."

She began to nod and then the doctor called her name.

* * *

**OMG! Mickie and Randy did the dirty, they did the horizontal tango! Those dirty birds! And now Cody knows that his best friend slept with his girl friend!-PLUS he saw Randy kiss Mickie! Does that mean that Randy wants more than companionship with Mickie?**

**Do you think that she will listen to Cody and stay away from Randy? **

**Why did Randy and his wife really get divorced? Was it because of Mickie or something else?**

**And most importantly, now that Randy knows about Michelle's evil plan, will he tell Mickie and Cody or will he keep his mouth shut and allow Michelle to break them up?**

**Tell me all your thoughts in REVIEWS!-They are much loved!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, here's the next chapter!**

**Some major stuff happens here.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or any wrestlers**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

"Did you see her head bounce off the pole? Fricken awesome." Michelle said into her cell phone.

"Michelle, she could have been hurt. I dont think its funny." Beth replied.

Beth may be the opposite of her on screen character, but Michelle was the same.

She put on the whole sweet southern girl act, but when she was alone or pissed off, she became the biggest bitch to ever walk the earth.

That's how she got away with sleeping with thought she didn't know about Mickie, but I did. I knew for a long time.

"Whatever. I thought it was awesome." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"That's why you re a bitch." Beth replied, hanging up the phone.

"That was rude." Michelle muttered, walking down the hall. It was 12:30 and most wrestlers were down at the hotel bar. Michelle decided to join them.

Michelle walked into the elevator and heard someone yell down the hall.

"Hold the elevator!" Michelle recognized the voice. It was Cody.

"Thanks." he said walking through the doors.

"Sure." Michelle looked at Cody from the corner of her eye and smiled. She inched over toward him and gently pushed him against the wall.

"Wha-?" Cody began but was cut off by Michelle kissing him. Cody tried to push her away but she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cody didn't even know the doors opened until he heard a cough.

Pulling away, Cody saw Mickie, Kelly Kelly, Ted and Punk standing there.

Cody and Michelle could both see the tears forming in Mickie's eyes. Before he could do anything, Mickie bolted towards the stairs.

"Mickie wait!" he yelled.

"Don't!" Kelly hissed, looking at Michelle and Cody disgusted. She slapped Michelle in the face, before pulling her out of the elevator by her hair. Cody stood still, in shock as his friends boarded the elevator, without saying a word.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

I had run up the 10 flights of stairs, tears streaming down my face. What was I thinking? Once a cheater, always a cheater.

Who was he huh? Who was he to tell me to stay away from Randy while he was able to hook up with Michelle in the elevator.

I stopped in front of my door, trying to find the key. My sobs echoed down the hallway and I was sure someone would soon see what the noise was.

I was right. And that somebody was Randy.

"Micks, you okay?" he asked, sticking his head out into the hallway.

"I'm fine." I said still trying to find my key.

"No, you're not. What happened?"

"Oh, you know, I was coming up from the bar and found Cody and Michelle making up." I turned to face Randy.

"Damn it." he muttered.

"Mickie where are you?" we both heard someone yell, it was Cody.

"Here, come in my room he wont look for you there."

Sighing, I followed him inside.

The two of us sat in silence while we listened to Cody bang on my door which was right across the hall. After 15 minutes there was a knock at Randy's door.

Knowing it was probably Cody, I jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

"Hey man, have you seen Mickie?" I heard Cody ask.

"No why?"

"I need to talk to her. If you see her can you tell her to call me?"

"Sure."

I heard the door close and walked back into the room.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." Silence once again.

"Mickie, there's something that you need to know."

"What is it?" I asked. My hands her placed on my hips, waiting for an answer.

"I'm about 80% sure Cody didn't want anything to do with Michelle, and she kissed him."

"Why would you say that?" What gave him such great insight on Cody's mind?

"Michelle's obsessed with Cody. She told Ted she wanted him and would stop at nothing to get him." Randy paused. "They aren't really together, Ted and Michelle. She just wanted to make Cody jealous and thought Ted could do that. It obviously didn't work, so she tried something else."

What the hell was he talking about? Where was this all coming from? "If that's true, why would Teddy play along?"

"She was gonna go after him no matter what. Teddy thought if he went along with all of it, he could talk her out of it. Either that or he would talk to Cody."

I could believe what I was hearing. What the hell was going on?

"And how do you know all of this?"

"Ted told me."

"Okay." I stood up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked, following me.

"To drown my freaking sorrows."

* * *

Third Person's P.O.V

"What the hell?" Ted yelled at his quiet friend. "You whined and moaned for 4 months about how you missed and loved Mickie! And what do you do the moment she gives you a second chance? You screw her over!"

"I-" Cody began.

"No! That's twice Cody, twice you broke her heard-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I swear nothing was in the elevator and I got in after she did. We were just standing there and then she kissed me. I tried to push her off, but then the doors opened and Mickie saw..." Cody trailed off.

Ted shook his head and looked at his friend, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Have you guys seen Mickie?" Randy asked.

"No. Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Cody replied.

"Look I saw her before, she was in my room but she left and said she was gonna go and drown her sorrows. I'm afraid of what she could do."

"She'll be fine." Ted replied.

Cody shook his head. "No man, you don't know her when shes drunk. She's a different person, and add in the fact that she's upset, she could get in some serious trouble."

"Come on, lets go and find her." Randy said. Cody and Ted both nodded and grabbed their jackets, heading out the door.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

I was sitting at the bar of some smokey pub in downtown Toranto.

I was on my 5th shot of tequila and already had 3 full beers, and nothing to eat.

I world was slightly spinning around me and my head was pounding, but I didn't care.

I had my heart broken twice not by the love of my life and apparently some crazy woman was basically stalking him.

I was about to order another shot when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

* * *

***Hides* Please don't hurt me!**

**Who do you think is there?**

**How much do you want to kill Michelle right now?**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think! REVIEW-they are much loved!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Watching the Fatal Four Way PPV!**

**Here is the next chapter! You guys all have your thoughts on who was with Mickie...read and find out if you were right!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

I turned around to see my best friend standing there. Through my drunken haze I saw she was wearing a pink and white jacket and a pair of light blue jeans and black boots.

"Hey, Trish-what is upsie-dosie?" I hiccuped. Wow, I'm really drunk aren't I?

"Mickie are you drunk?"

"Yup, What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to night. You never showed, so I came here to have a are you doing here getting drunk?" I watched as she sat beside me.

"You know 'bout me and Cody right? He cheated on me?"

Trish nodded.

"Well we got back together but today I caught him making out with Michelle...AGAIN!" I laid my head on the bar and took a few deep breaths.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry." Trish hugged me as I began to sob.

"It's kay. I'm sorry I forgot about tonight."

"Its fine honey. I understand." I listened as Trish ordered a drink before she continued. "Well, since you're more than half way there, I think we should get drunk."

"Here here!"

* * *

Michelle's P.O.V

I was wondering the streets of Downtown Toronto, looking for a place to get drunk.

Less than 2 hours ago I kissed Cody. It was probably the best kiss of his entire life. But then he left and ran after _her._ That pissed me off. Why was she so great huh?

I'm way skinner than her. I'm way better looking. And I'm a better wrestler. Why the hell did he go after her time and time again?

"Stupid bitch." I muttered.

Sighing, I pulled open the door to a local bar.

The minute the door closed behind me, I could feel all eyes on me. Most of them were men, but there were some women too.

I don't blame any of them. I looked finger licking hot tonight.

I had on a super tight, low cut black t-shirt with the word 'sexy' printed across my boobs. I wore it because, lets face it I AM sexy. I was also showing off my long, toned legs in a short black mini-skirt. I silky, long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and my make up was flawless as usual.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a pink, fruity drink. It was just the thing that I needed. I rolled my eyes as I saw the bar tender look me up and down. "Never gonna happen."

Turning around, my eyes gazed around the bar. They landed on a familiar face.

"Teddy." I smiled, reaching my 'boyfriend.' I had to admit, Ted was kinda cute. The way that his hair was matted to his head. Of course he never came close to Cody. Cody was perfect, like me.

"What in the blue hell are you doing here Michelle?" He asked.

"I'm here with my boyfriend silly." I said. I still needed to play up the whole boyfriend thing. There was still a chance Cody could get jealous and I needed that to happen. Plus its fun to watch Ted squirm.

I watched as Ted rolled his eyes before they darted over to the bathrooms, widened and darted back to me. Then he pulled me into a hug. What the hell?

"I missed you." He whispered into my ear. What the was going on?

"What do you think you're doing?" I tried to push him off but it was no use. He had me in a freaking death grip.

* * *

Third Person's P.O.V

Just as Ted pulled Michelle into a hug, Cody and Randy walked out of the bathroom and up to the bar.

"Have you seen her?" Cody asked, showing a picture of Mickie to a greasy bartender.

"Yeah, she was here with her blonde friend. I think they're still here actually."

"Really, thay are?" Cody asked, looking around the bar.

"Blonde friend? Last time I saw Kelly, she had her tongue shoved down Punk's throat." Randy said confused.

"Cody?" both superstars heard from behind them. They turned to see Michelle making her way over to them. Ted was trying to hold her back.

"What are you doing here baby?" she asked, walking forward. Because Ted has holding her back, she dragged him along with her.

"Don't call me baby Michelle!" Cody growled, still looking around for Mickie.

"But baby..." Michelle reached out and laid her hand on Cody's right cheek. It was at that moment both Trish and Mickie walked back up to the bar after exiting the bathroom.

"AWWWWW, look at the happy couple." Mickie slurred.

"Mickie, I-" Cody began.

"Shhhh. Don't mind me. Just go back to your little skank." Mickie pointed at Michelle.

"Excuse me?" Michelle asked, stepping forward.

"Bitch." Mickie muttered.

"No you did not-" Michelle raised her hand up to slap Mickie.

"Oh hell no!" Trish yelled and pulled Michelle back by her hair. Michelle screamed and grabbed a hold of Trish's blonde locks. Soon the pair were slapping, kicking and punching each other.

The guys were trying to pull them apart while Mickie just watched. She watched as Cody wrapped his arms around Michelle's waist, pulling her off of Trish.

When she felt the tears begin to form in her eyes, she turned and walked out of the bar.

In the chaos of everything, nobody notice she was gone.

When Randy, Cody and Ted did manage to calm the girls, Cody turned to make sure Mickie was ok, and that's when he noticed she was gone.

"Crap, guys. Mickie's gone." His eyes searched the rest of the bar, making sure she didnt move somewhere else.

"Good." Michelle sneered.

"You bitch." Trish lunged forward, but Randy caught her.

"Okay, no. Calm down Trish."

"Make me Randy. This bitch is asking to get her face punched in and I just so happen to have a wonderful fist that can do that." Trish reached forward and tried to grab a chunk of Michelle's hair.

"Randy, take her back to the hotel. We'll go look for Mickie." Ted said, pointing towards the door.

"Wait for me!" Michelle yelled, watching them walk out the door.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

15 minutes, one cab ride, 10 flights of stairs and one less high heel later, I was arriving on my floor at the hotel, from the bar.

I was stumbling up the stairs, with tears streaking down my face. I was about 95% sure I had black streaks down my cheeks thanks to my mascara.

"I hate him. I hate her. I hate-them both." I was just arriving at my door when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey, toots." I turned to see my old friend Adam Copeland aka Edge standing there.

"Hey there Mr. Rated R. What you doing?"

"Oh, you know nothing much. What are you doing here, drunk?"

I turned from looking at him to looking at my door. "Weeeell," I dragged out the word. "I cant seem to find my room key."

He nodded. "Why don't I help you find that?" He nodded towards my purse and dug through it. I dont care that he was doing it. Its not like I had anything awful in there.

"Got it." He smiled, pulling out the key. He was so cute when he smiled.

"AHHH!" I squealed. I reached for the key, but began to fall forward. Luckily, he caught me.

"Okay, why don't I get that for you."

"If you say so Mr. Man." He slid the key in the lock and I squealed as the light turned from red to green. I heard him faintly chuckle from behind me.

Adam pushed the door open and he held it that way as I walked in.

I twirled around and flopped on the bed, "Thank you so much Adam, I don't think that I could have done that on my own."

He was standing above me, smiling. "No problem. I'm gonna get going, okay. You take care of yourself okay Mickie."

I nodded and stuck my hand up in the air, signalling for him to help me up. "Help me up! I wanna change, pleeeeeeease!"

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. Unfortunantly, I pulled him down on top of me instead of him pulling me up. He landed on me with a thud.

"Owwwww."I moaned.

"Are you calling me fat Ms. James?" He pushed his body up a little bit.

"Nooo, okay maybe a little. A diet wouldn't hurt Tubby."

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"What the hell?" It was Randy. I turned my head and realised Edge left the door open.

"Heyyyy Randy." I giggled.

"What the hell are you doing man? She's wasted and in a relationship."

"Its not what it looks like man." Edge pulled himself off of me.

"Well, why don't you tell me what is going on."

"I was walking back to my room and saw Mickie was having some issues opening her door. So I offered to help, and helped her in the room. Then as I was leaving, she asked if I could help her up and she ended up pulling me down on top of her instead."

I laid there, waiting for someone to say something else. In my drunken state, I found this conversation very interesting.

"Alright, well thanks man. I should call Cody and tell her that I found her."

Edge nodded and walked out the door, before he left I gasped and he stopped. "What?" both Edge and Randy asked.

"I'm not drunk."

Edge shook his head and walked out the door.

I pulled myself up and looked at Randy. "Don't call Randy, Cody. I mean don't call Cody...Don't call Cody. Yeah that's it."

"I have to. He's worried about you."

"I didnt care. He's to busy with Shelly."

"Mickie, I told you before, he's not interested in Michelle. She is the one that wants him."

"Yeah, but you didn't see the way he was holding onto her tonight. It was like he was protecting her, like he used to hold me. Besides, I'm sooooo sick of this drama."

Randy walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Mickie, Cody really does love you."

I shook my head. I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore. Cody has hurt me more times that could count. I couldn't do it again.

After a few moments of silence, I turned my head and saw Randy looking at me.

Leaning up, I pulled Randy towards me and pushed my lips against his.

Forget Cody. Tonight it was about me.

* * *

**Again I must say...dont hurt me!**

**What is gonna happen? Is Mickie going to make a HUGE mistake by sleeping with Randy?**

**What about Michelle? Dont you just want to kick her in the face?**

**Tell me what you guys think! REVIEW!-they are much loved!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, some of you guys were not too happy with Mickie in the last chapter! I don't blame you though!**

**From here on in, some major events are gonna be happening. You think you know people, but in the chapters to come, all your thoughts and opinions will be challenged and even changed.**

**I will be going to Europe in 15 days, so I am trying to write as many chapters as possible and update as many as I can before I leave.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or any wrestlers.**

* * *

The pounding head, sensitivity to light and the lack of memory, yup those would be the signs of a hangover.

I hate them.

Prying my eyes open, I glimpsed out the window. The light was peeking through the blinds and caused patterns on carpet.

My head began to throb and everytime I moved, I had to hold back the feeling to throw up.

Turning my head, I really had to hold back that feeling. There lying beside me was Randy Orton.

"Oh god." I moaned.

Lifting up the blankets I sighed when I realised I still had my clothes on. Suddenly some of the memories of last night rushed back to me.

Cody and Michelle in the elevator, Trish and I at the bar, Michelle and Trish fighting while Cody pulled Michelle off Trish, and I remembered Randy and I kissing.

Shaking my head, I groaned in pain. I was so stupid. One for shaking my head considering I had a massive hangover. But also because I kissed Randy.

Most of all I was stupid for thinking Cody wouldn't hurt me again. That was stupid.

I pushed the blanket off of me and stumbled into the bathroom, clutching at the wall in order to keep myself from falling.

Reaching the bathroom, I closed the door as quietly as possible. I wanted to freshen up, get dressed and leave before Randy woke up.

Grasping onto the counter top, I turned on the sink. I used my hands to scoop up some water and splash it on my face, hoping to wash away the feelings of shame.

I looked into the mirror for the first time all morning and grimaced at the sight. I had dark circles under my eyes, my skin was pale and blotchy and I looked like I got hit by a truck. Overall it wasn't a very attractive sight.

I pulled out my make-up bag and slowly began applying my foundation. My hands were shaking and I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I pulled out my eyeliner and applied that. When I pulled out my clothes it was as if something triggered in my head and the late night memories of Randy and I came rushing back.

* * *

Flashback

Randy pushed me back on the bed, as my hands slid through his hair.

I moaned as his lips left mine and made a path down my neck. His hand moved under my shirt and my eyes snapped open. I couldn't do it. Even if I was pissed at Cody and even though I was heartbroken, I couldn't do it.

I pulled away from Randy and he looked down at me confused.

"I cant do this. I'm sorry Randy but I cant do this."

He sighed and sat up.

"Why not? Why not Mickie? You know that I have feelings for you. You obviously have them for me. Why cant you do this?"

I stayed silent, which made him angrier.

"DAMN IT MICKIE ANSWER ME."

His tone caused me to jump.

"I still love Cody." I whispered.

"What?"

"I SAID I STILL LOVE CODY!" I screamed. I don't know what came over me but I was suddenly so mad. "No matter what he does, I still love him. Even though I am heartbroken and even though I'm piss ass drunk, I still love Cody and I'm not gonna let this happen."

Randy stayed silent and laid down on the bed.

Um, okay. Please stay and sleep on _my_ bed.

I didn't know what to do so I walked over to the couch and laid there. My hand went for my wrist, looking for my bracelet but then realised it wasn't there.

I still didn't have my bracelet and now I didn't have a loving boyfriend, at least I don't think I do.

* * *

After I fell asleep, Randy must have carried me to the bed and put me under the covers. But why did he stay? Why did he stay in my room in my bed?

I looked in the mirror, I was completely dressed and had on some make up. I was still hungover and didn't feel like going out of my way to look good.

Hoping that Randy was still asleep I peeked the door open. My prayers were answered and he was still snoring away.

I tip-toed past the bed and grabbed my shoes, slowly picking them up I reached for my room key and ran out of the door.

When I reached the elevator, I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I grimaced when I realised it was the same elevator that Michelle and Cody were in just the day before.

The doors opened and I realised that standing there in all her crazy glory was Michelle.

"Well hello there Fatty."

Okay, did she really think petty insults would bother me? I'll admit they did. I felt a pain in my heart when she'd say them.

I stepped in the elevator and tried my hardest to ignore her.

"You know after Cody gave up looking for you last night, I was there to comfort him. I should thank you for that."

Ignore her. IGNORE HER, she is lying.

"I have to ask you, when you two used to...you know did his touch ever make you melt or is that me?"

Ok, this bitch is gonna get it.

"You know what you skinny little skank, you need to realise that Cody doesn't want you. Instead of going out of your way to ruin people's relationships, try and get your own." I have no clue where any of this was coming from. I took a step forward and was standing nose to nose to Michelle. "God, Michelle has it ever dawned on you that no one wants you? Even Ted couldn't stand you and he was only pretending to date you. You need to learn to shut the fuck up, leave me and Cody alone and drop dead."

"Ha. What are you gonna do if I dont?" She stepped closer to me. Our noses were touching.

"I will make sure that you will never wrestle the same way again."

We stayed silent for a few moments. God this was the longest elevator ride ever!

I was about to step back when I felt a sudden pain in my cheek. She slapped me. There was no way I would put up with that, so I slapped her back.

She turned her head back to look at me and gasped. She lept forward and grabbed a chunk of my hair.

Was she really grabbing my hair? Isnt she a wrestler? Why the hell is she going for my hair?

I shoved her off me, and this caused her to slam against the opposite wall. I kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over. That's when I heard the doors open. I began to walk forward, but tripped when Michelle grabbed a hold of my ankle. I slammed my head against the tile floor and immediately knew it was bleeding without even looking at it. When I began to feel dizzy, I tried to stand up, but fell back down. I faintly heard Michelle laughing behind me before I felt a pain in the side, which was most likely caused by her kicking me. She kicked me again, and again. I was bracing myself for another kick, but it never came. Instead I heard a familiar voice. Cody.

"Michelle, what the hell are you doing? Mickie, Mickie are you ok?" I could hear his voice, but it was far off. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and lift me off, then everything really went to black.

* * *

"Is she ok?" I could faintly hear voices above me. I was still a little hazy and couldn't figure out who the voice was.

"I think so. It looks like she hit her head pretty hard, and lost some blood. I think that's the only damage." Aha! I recognized that voice. It's Cody. He's so sweet to take me back here, wherever here is and take care of me. By the way where is here?

"Well I still think you should check out her ribs. When we walked up to her, Michelle was kicking her pretty hard." Now I recognized that voice. It was Ted. He sounded nervous.

I didn't hear a response, but I did feel Cody begin to lift my shirt and I think he was checking out my ribs. I felt his hand graze my side and I flinched at the pain. I'm pretty sure Cody saw because he stopped.

"Mickie, are you awake? Mickie?" he began to shake my shoulders.

Dumb ass, you don't do that. Instead of responding I lifted up my right hand and flipped him off.

"She seems fine." Ted chuckled, causing Cody to sigh.

"Open your eyes Micks."

"No." I groaned. My head hurt too much to open my eyes.

"Come on, we gotta make sure you're ok. Just open them for a second."

I sighed. I was still mad as hell at Cody, but by the tone of his voice I could tell he was worried so I decided I might as well try. Slowly but surely I began to pry open my eyes. My eye lids felt like weights and my head was throbbing which caused the room to spin slightly.

The room was bright, which made me want to slap someone. To my left was Cody and he was right beside me. I could see Teddy standing a few feet behind him.

"Welcome back." Teddy smiled.

I rolled my eyes and brought my hand to my head. I tried my hardest to look away from Cody. I didn't know what hurt more, seeing Cody and remembering all the pain he caused me or my throbbing head.

"What happened exactly?" I heard Cody asked. I had my head turned the opposite direction.

"Well, I got in the elevator before and Michelle got in after me. She started saying shit and I got pissed off so I got in her face. She slapped me and then I slapped her back. Then she grabbed my hair. MY HAIR! She's a freaking wrestler and she goes down the sissy catfight road and pulls my hair." I shook my head. Bad idea. It began to throb more. "Anyway, I pushed her off of me and kicked her and punched her. Then when the doors opened, she grabbed my foot and I tripped. I guess when I fell I slammed my head on the metal floor and I started bleeding. The last thing I remember is Michelle kicking my ribs and then I blacked out."

I saw Teddy nod from the corner of my eye, but Cody was just standing there. When I turned to look at him, he looked pissed.

Without saying a word, Cody turned around and walked out of the room.

Ted watched as he left and turned back at me. "He's just a little pissed. Michelle is trying to ruin his life, and by hurting you, I think she thought she could take you out and he'd go running to her."

"So its true?"

"Whats true?"

"That Michelle planned all of this? That Michelle is obsessed with Cody and is going after him?"

"Yup. She even tried to get me to pretend to be her boyfriend."

"Yeah. You did that." I pointed out. I was still mad that he helped Michelle break my heart.

"I'm so sorry Mick." He ran to my side and grabbed my hand. "She said that she was going after Cody with or without me. I thought that maybe if I went along with it I could convince her to stop or if that didn't work I could warn you or Cody, I just never got the chance."

I simply nodded. I knew that Teddy would never hurt me, not on purpose at least. He was like my big brother.

"Well at least Maryse will be happy now that she knows you and Michelle aren't really together.''

"Maryse?" Ted looked confused. Don't tell me he was that stupid.

"Teddy, are you stupid? Or just blind?"

"What are you talking about?"

I chuckled. Boys are so silly. "Maryse. She's got a thing for you."

"She told you that?"

"She didn't have to tell me. Anyone could see it in her eyes. I mean when she would see you with Michelle, she looked like she was about to cry."

Ted stayed silent.

"Noooooo." He gasped.

"Yesssss." I mocked him.

He rolled his eyes and flipped me off. "So, she really likes me?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Sweet."

I shook my head. OW, I shouldn't do that again.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Cody was storming down the hallways of the hotel, looking for a certain blonde.

It would be an understatement to say that he was pissed.

He was not only pissed, he was tired of everything. He was tired of Michelle following him around. He was tired of her trying to ruin his and Mickie's relationship and he was tired of her going after the love of his life.

Turning the corner, he saw the blonde getting into the elevator.

"Perfect." He muttered.

Walking to the elevator, he stepped in behind Michelle. She smiled when she saw him.

The elevator began to move down, but Cody hit the emergency stop button. The elevator came to an immediate stop.

"So, do you want to finish what we stared yesterday?" Michelle purred, running her hands up and down Cody's chest. She gasped when Cody roughly grabbed them.

"Michelle, I am going to say this once and only once." Cody began in a deathly calm voice. "I want you to stay the hell away from me and stay the hell away from Mickie."

Michelle tried to pull away. "Ow, Cody youre hurting me."

Cody ignored her. "I DO NOT want you. I never wanted you and I will never want you. I want Mickie. I love Mickie and there is no chance in hell that I will ever have any feelings for you. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" He was trying to keep from loosing his temper, but with everything that had happened lately, he was slowly loosing his grip.

"You don't mean that. If you did you never would have slept with me."

"Michelle, I used you that night. I wanted sex and you were there."

"Stop lying Cody!"

"I'm not lying Michelle. I LOVE MICKIE! Get that through your head."

"You wont love her for long!" Michelle pulled her arms away from Cody. Her voice began to rise. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

Cody's eyes flashed with anger as Michelle said those words. She immediately knew she made a mistake and stepped back.

"Michelle, if you even think of going near Mickie I will make sure that you never wrestle again. I will also make sure that every man in this business knows what an obsessive, sneaky whore you are. Do you got that?"

Michelle simply nodded, the calm tone of his voice scared her.

Cody stepped back and hit the button again and the elevator began to move.

The doors opened and Cody walked out, heading to the other elevator in order to go back to Mickie.

Michelle stayed in the elevator, frozen.

"This isn't over Cody." she whispered.

* * *

**That's a side of Cody that has never been seen before. I think he meant it. He really doesn't want Michelle in his life!**

**AND...Mickie and Randy didnt sleep together! Arent you all happy!**

**There are some shockers coming up...so STAY TUNED!**

**Tell me what some of your thoughts are!**

**What do you think some of the shockers are? Tell me your thoughts and theories in REVIEWS-they are much loved!**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter that I have ever written for any story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**So I know I have said this in like every chapter, but there are some SERIOUS things that happen here. Like I said in the last chapter, there is gonna be A LOT of drama from here on out!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or any of the wrestlers**

**P.S. I am going to be EUROPE in 7 days, and will be there for 12 days so I wont have a lot of updates then.**

* * *

"Who's your mommy bitch?" I pulled the arm of my opponent harder and heard them groan from under me. "I said who's your mommy?" I pulled harder and heard a squeal.

"You! You are my mommy! Now please let go!"

I chuckled. That was too easy. "I don't think so." I maneuvered myself around and pulled my opponents head back.

"OWWWW!"

"Say 'Mickie James is the best wrestler on the planet and she whipped my ass!"

"Mickie James is-OWWW! The best wrestler on the planet and whipped my ass, now please let me go!"

"Not quite, say 'Mickie James is the hottest woman I have ever seen'!"

"Mickie James is the hottest woman I've ever seen! Now let me go or I'll be forced to hurt you!"

I laughed and stood up. "I'd like to see you try! I mean come on, I just kicked your ass and made you beg for mercy!" I offered them my hand and helped them up.

"Nobody would believe you."

"Trish, would everyone believe me?" I laughed as Trish stepped from the shadows with her camera in her hand.

"Oh, yeah!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ted screeched. It was so fun to see him upset.

"Relax Teddy, follow my demands and the tape will be placed in your possession."

"What demands?"

"Well first, you have to rub my feet whenever I feel like it, then whenever I want to go shopping, you have to come with and carry my bags without complaining."

"I'll think about it." He picked up his towel and wiped his face.

"You have 24 hours to decide. Oh hey Maryse!"

I smiled as the blonde walked up to us. I had to hold in my laughter as I saw Ted avoid looking at her. He must be thinking about what I said last week.

"So Maryse, do you want to get hot and sweaty and roll around with Teddy?"

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

I played innocent. "I meant do you want to wrestle with him, he's showing us new moves. What did you think I meant?" I fake gasped. "You dirty birds." I slapped Maryse's shoulder. I chuckled as I saw the red rise on her cheeks. Oh yeah, she totally digs him.

"Bow chicka wow wow." I muttered.

"Mickie can I talk to you for a second?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Cody. I hadn't talked to him since last week. I was trying to avoid him and until now I had been succeeding.

"Well, actuctually I want to stay. You see Maryse was about to talk about how she wanted to get into Teddy's-"

"NO! Mickie you can go!" Maryse interrupted.

"Well that was rude." I muttered as Cody pulled me away from the group. I turned and saw Trish's concerned eyes following us.

"Mickie, look," he began sitting down across from me. "I love you. You know that! What happened with Michelle was the biggest mistake of my life and now that mistake wont go away. I don't know how I can really express to you how much I despise her. I want you and only you!"

I sighed. I had to tell him about what happened with Randy. I just had too.

"Look Cody, the other night last week when I saw you and Michelle, you know I got really drunk."

"Yeah." he nodded. "I saw you at a bar. You were really out of it."

"Yeah, well I ran into Randy back at the hotel and we kissed again." I paused, he looked pissed. I took in a deep breath before continuing, "And well, you see..."

"Did you have sex again?"

"NO! We almost did, but I stopped it. Even though I was completely drunk, and pissed, I knew that sleeping with Randy would have been a huge mistake, because no matter how much I hurt or how mad I was I knew that I still loved you."

He was silent for a while. It was really awkward. I was about to stand up and walk away when Cody roughly pulled me towards him and sealed his lips over mine. The kiss wasn't loving, or romantic. It was rough and possessive as if he was trying to prove that I was his.

We pulled away and I didn't know how to react, I really didn't know why he did it. I figured it out when I felt someones eyes on my back. I looked up at Cody and he was staring behind me and had anger in his eyes. I slowly turned to see Randy staring at me. I shook my head and turned back around. Placing a hand on his chest, I leaned up and pulled Cody's lips down to mine. If he wanted to prove to Randy that I was his, I might as well go along with it. I felt his tongue slowly slide into my mouth and moaned. I giggled into his mouth as I felt his hand grip my ass, and pull me closer to him. We were in a full on make out session. I had no idea if Randy was still there, and to be honest I didn't care. I was lost in this little world with Cody and that's all that mattered.

"OH MY GOD, EW!" I heard from ahead of me. I reluctantly pulled away from Cody and laughed at the shocked faces that were staring at Cody and I.

"Oh, Maryse, you wish you and Teddy could do this." I went right back to kissing Cody and ignored the groans coming from my friends.

* * *

"What ya gonna do? What ya gonna do with all that lump, all that lump inside your junk." I sang. Cody, Ted, Maryse, Kelly, Punk, Trish and I were at a local club in Canada and I was a little bit drunk.

"Mickie, I dont think thats how it goes." Maryse giggled as she sipped her martini.

"Hey, hey you know what Maryse?" I slurred.

"What Mickie?"

"What? Did you say my name?"

"Yeah, you asked me what."

"What, what?"

"Mickie, you're making my head hurt." she groaned, placing a hand on her head.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Okay, I think thats enough for you Micks." Cody pulled my beer away from me. I moaned and tried to grab it back but he downed it before I could grab it.

"You suuuuuuuuuuuuck." I slurred, turning my attention to Maryse. "So Maryse, have you told you know who that you like his million dollar ass?"

"No Mickie, I havent told Ted that I liked him." I chuckled as she gasped. "Fudge-buckets." She muttered.

Bitch stole my saying.

"Maryse so its true? You really do like me?" Ted turned to her.

She nodded shyly. "A little bit."

"I like you too!"

Her head snapped up, looking at him. I was watching intently as the conversation unfolded.

"Really?"

Ted nodded, before leaning over the table and kissing Maryse. They pulled apart when I gasped.

"What?" Cody asked.

"That's not how that song goes."

The whole table burst out laughing as I looked around confused.

"Stop laughing." They didn't listen. The laughing was really starting to annoy me. I may have been drunk but I still knew they were laughing at me. I got pissed and stood up, walking to the bar. I could hear the laughing stop and Cody sigh. He knew I was pissed.

"Can I have a Miller Light please?"

The bartender nodded and I sat on the stool at the bar. I was gonna go back to the table, I just wanted them to sweat first.

"You shouldnt be drinking that. You seem to fuck things up when your drunk." I heard a voice in my ear. I HATE that voice.

"Leave me alone Randy." I took the beer and began to walk back to the table, that is until I felt a tug on my arm.

"Mickie, let me talk!"

"Let go Randy!" I tried to yank my arm away, but he gripped it harder.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LISTEN!"

"Back off man!" I heard Cody's voice. Thank god!

"This has nothing to do with you Cody." Randy's eyes never left mine.

"It has everything to do with me. Mickie is my girlfriend and you wont leave her the hell alone." He stepped forward. "Now if you don't back the hell off and let go of _my_girlfriend then there is gonna be a serious problem here."

I had never seen Cody this angry. It kinda turned me on. NO! Don't think about that now Mickie! I tried to pull my arm away, but Randy didn't let go.

In a blink of the eye, Cody lunged forward and his fist collided with Randy's cheek. I let out a surprised squeal then went to Cody, who was shaking his injured fist.

"Are you ok?" He asked me concerned.

I nodded. "That was so freaking hot."

"You turned on as much as I am right now?" He asked. He was reading my mind!

"Oh yeah!"

I laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the car, leaving behind our friends and Randy who was still sitting on the floor, holding his cheek.

The parking lot was empty as Cody unlocked the car, and threw me in the back seat, climbing in after me.

We did it, right there in the back seat of the car. IT WAS AWESOME! I laughed as we both sat up, looking around the lot making sure nobody saw what we had just done.

"That was awesome." I moaned, brushing my hand through my hair.

"I love you so much right now." Cody chuckled, buttoning up his shirt.

"You love me because you can get in my pants." I pulled my shirt on over my head and leaned against his shoulder.

"That's not the only reason Micks. I love you because you mean everything to me."

I smiled. "That's sweet."

"I mean it Mickie. You are my world. That's why I got you something." I watched as he dug through his pants, which were still laying on the floor of the car.

I felt the tears well in my eyes when I saw him pull out a velvet box. He opened it and I began to sob.

"Mickie, will you marry me?"

"You're asking me to marry you in the backseat of your car after you punched out Randy and after we had sex. I mean we don't even have our pants on."

He chuckled. "No time better than the present."

I took in a deep breath. I always dreamed of marrying Cody, but was now the right time. The feeling of love in my heart was telling me that it was the right time.

I nodded my head. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Cody."

He leaned down and kissed me, while taking off the shirt I just put on.

"I really hope nobody comes looking for us." I moaned, earning a chuckle from Cody.

* * *

Cody and I walked back into the club. It took almost 15 minutes to get re-dressed and for me to redo my make up and hair. I grasped onto Cody's hand as we walked past Randy who was holding an ice pack against his cheek.

We walked over to the table and sat back down beside everyone and didn't say a word.

"Soooooo, where were you guys?" Ted asked.

"The car." I shrugged.

"Oh." Ted stared down at his lap.

"There's something we have to tell you guys." Cody began.

"Wait." I threw my hand up in the air. "You saw didn't you." I pointed at Ted.

He slowly nodded and my cheeks turned bright pink. "Oh god." I groaned.

"I never knew you had a tattoo Mickie." He chuckled.

"Dude, this is my fiance youre talking about.'' Cody said.

"Haha, wait what?" Ted and everyone else stopped laughing and looked at Cody and I.

"I said Mickie is my fiance. We're engaged." I held up my hand as all the girls gushed over the ring and the girls congratulated Cody.

We were all smiling and talking about wedding plans, when Michelle walked over to the table.

"Cody. I need to talk to you." Michelle whispered. I wanted to punch her in the face sooooooo badly.

"Go away Michelle!" Cody didnt even look at her.

"Fine, then just listen. As you recall, about 3 months ago you and I slept together." She paused. Yup, I really wanted to hit her...hard and in the face. "Well, yesterday I found out that I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Didn't see that coming.

* * *

**DAMN! Once you think everything is gonna be ok...its not!**

**Michelle is a little bitch aint she? **

**What do you think is gonna happen? Are Mickie and Cody gonna be ok? How does Michelle being pregnant affect them?**

**Tell me what you guys think! REVIEW!-they are much loved!**

**P.S. I have uploaded two one shots, the first is called, All our Firsts and the second is called Thunder and Lightning-I Would LOVE if you read them and reviewed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I will have 1 more update before I go to EUROPE!**

**I have to warn you, there is sadness, happiness and more sadness in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

Have you ever seen those cartoons that have characters that turn bright red and have steam shooting out of their ears when they get angry? Well I didn't have any mirrors on hand but I'm sure that's what I looked like when those 2 words left Michelle's mouth.

"I'm pregnant." Ohhhh, that hurt. "And you're the father." That was even worst.

I turned to look at Cody and his face was stoned in shock. So was everyone else's. My face, well all I could say is if she wasnt pregnant I do some very unkind things to her.

"Well, I told you now, so I'll let you think about that. I have a doctors appointment on Friday, I hope to see you there." She winked at Cody. Damn bitch. The moment she popped out that kid, my fist was gonna say 'hello' to her face.

The table was silent. I didn't know what to say. I mean what was there to say? Cody got Michelle pregnant. Michelle was pregnant. Just the thought caused a pain to shoot through my heart.

I didnt even realise I was crying until Kelly handed me a tissue.

Still nothing was said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and ran from the booth. I could hear Cody call my name from behind me, but I kept running. I ran out of the club and down the street. I didn't know where I was running and I really didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there. I couldn't be anywhere near Cody or anyone else right now.

I must have been running for an hour before I came to a stop. I was on the edge of a cliff, surrounded my trees and a river. I didn't know where I was, but figured it was a park since there were benches everywhere.

Sitting down on the bench, I pulled off the new engagement ring. It really was beautiful. The diamond wasnt huge but it wasnt tiny. Cody really knew what I liked.

All of a sudden, images of Michelle and Cody flashed through my head. Her on top of him, her tongue shoved down his throat. I'm lucky I had a good gag reflex because I suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

My hands were shaking and I couldnt see through my tears. The air around me was silent, but was soon filled with my sobs.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered.

"Am I that freaking bad?" My sobs were getting louder and louder. My hands were shaking so bad, I dropped my ring.

"Crap." I tried to clear the tears from my face and squinted my eyes, looking at the ground. "Where is it?" I couldn't see anything because of the dark. Reaching for my back pocket, I went to grab my phone. It wasn't there.

"Mother-" I left it at the club...with my purse.

I got on my hands and knees, and began to look for the ring. "Where are you, you freaking ring?" I froze when I heard foot steps coming towards me. Who was out here? OH MY GOD! What if its a killer? Or what if its a WWE fan that hates me. Those fans were scarier than killers.

The footsteps were getting closer. I crawled over to a near-by rock and hunched behind it.

"Can you believe that?" I heard a hoarse voice whisper. Wait, I know that voice.

"I know, Michelle is pregnant. She is gonna be the worst mom ever." I knew that one too.

I peeked my head up and watched the pair walk to the bench I was once sitting at. I put my head back down so they didn't see me. They were silent, so I looked up again.

And she had her tounge down his throat...oh no wait. He had _his _tongue down _her_ throat.

"EEEWWWW!" I moaned. I tried to be quiet, but I don't think it worked.

"What was that?"

I decided to have some fun. "Don't turn around and put your hands in the air." I had to hold in my laughter as they did what I said.

"Look we dont have any money."

I stood up and silently walked over to them, from behind. I talked in a low voice, in hopes they didn't recognize it was me. "I want you both to stand up NOW!" They did. "Now I want you to both take a step forward. Good, now you!" I pointed at the man. "Take off your pants."

"What the hell-" He started to turn around, "DONT TURN AROUND!" He stopped and then pulled down his pants.

I may be heart broken again, and the love of my life may have gotten another woman pregnant, but at least I was having fun now.

"Now pick them up, without looking back and spin them over your head, saying 'I love to ride the pony.'" I really wish I had my phone now, so I could record.

"I love to ride the pony." He even swung his hips along with the pants.

"Yeah you do." I said in my regular voice.

"What the hell?" They both turned around.

"Mickie!" Maryse yelled.

"Teddy likes to ride the pony." I began to tease.

"Shut up!" He was trying to put on his pants, but tripped.

"Mickie, have you been here this whole time?" Maryse placed a hand on my arm and led me to the bench.

"Yeah, I needed to think."

She nodded in understanding. Ted sat on the other side of me on the bench.

"Cody is worried sick about you Micks." He sounded concerned.

"I know, but...I mean she's pregnant Teddy! PREGNANT!" The tears were falling again and Maryse whipped away some of them.

"Yeah, but I mean how do we know that Cody is the father?"

My head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

Ted sighed. "Lets face it Michelle is an obsessive whore, we don't know that Cody is the only one she was sleeping with."

I could see Maryse nodding out of the corner of my eye. "What you just said, that Michelle is obsessive, that makes me think that she wasn't with anyone else. You've said it before that that's how she was with Cody. If that's true then I don't think she'd sleep with someone else. This baby is Cody's."

They tried calming me down and they tried making me feel better, but nothing was working. Eventually they said we should leave and I agreed.

"WAIT!"

"What?" Maryse said, holding her hand to her chest. I must have scared her.

"My ring. It fell off earlier, I cant leave without it."

Sighing, Ted walked back to the bench and helped me look.

"Its not here Mick. Look, lets head back to the hotel and come back tomorrow." I nodded through my new tears. I was in my own world, I never saw Ted pick up the ring and put it in his pocket. I tried my best to keep the secret that I was hiding from them.

* * *

I haven't laid in bed with the blankets over my head since I was a little girl. And yet here I was sitting in the dark, under the blankets hoping that if I hid long enough, all the pain and tears would go away. I was also hoping that the secret I was hiding would somehow evaporate into thin air.

I was wrong.

Cody was laying beside me, snoring away. He didn't know I was here,

I got back to the hotel room after he did and he was already knocked out. Apparently he was worried about me, but not too worried to drown his sorrows in booze.

Part of me was glad he was asleep. I didn't feel like talking now. I was upset and still a little drunk.

I could hear voices out in the hallway and wondered what they were doing. Were they heart broken, whoever they were? What were they doing up at...I sat up and looked at the clock. 7:00? Damn, I didn't sleep at all.

Pushing back the blankets, I slid out of bed and locked myself in the bathroom. Sliding down the door, I began to sob again. I tried to be as quiet as possible, hoping not to wake up Cody.

Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't I be happy for once? I reached forward and opened the cabinet and pulled out the box that I had hidden in there. A pregnancy test.

I hadnt taken it yet.

And yeah I know that if I was pregnant I shouldn't be drinking, but I didn't know for sure yet. There was just a chance that I was pregnant. Plus if I was, last night would have been the last chance to drink.

Opening the box, I read the directions and did as I read.

I was really happy about possibly being pregnant, but after last night I wasn't sure how I felt.

3 minutes. Thats how long I had to wait. 3 LONG minutes.

1 minute down, 2 minutes down, 30 seconds down...

"Mickie? Babe are you in there?"

Cody was awake.

"Yeah." I sounded so small and helpless.

"Babe are you ok?"

I looked down at the test. "No, I'm not ok."

"Whats wrong?"

I stood up and flung the door open, holding the test up in the air. "I'M PREGNANT!"

Slamming the door back closed, I walked to the toilet and sat back down.

"You're what?"

"Preggo! God Cody you have some powerful sperm there! Got 2 girls knocked up!"

"Oh-" Thats all I heard before I heard a loud thud.

"Cody?" I slowly stood up. "Cody are you ok?"

I opened the door and saw him lying on the ground.

"Oh god, Cody!" I rushed to his side and lifted his head onto my lap.

Slowly he opened his eyes. "You're pregnant?"

I slapped him in the face. "Yes asshole I'm pregnant." I hit him again. It just felt good.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Wow, 2 babies on the way. Way to go Cody." Maryse, laughed.

Cody and I were both sitting at the table in catering in the arena.

After about 15 minutes I finally got tired of hitting Cody so we decided to talk. Well I got tired and I had to puke. That morning sickness was kicking in already.

We had talked about Michelle and her baby, and about our baby.

I didn't tell him that I lost my ring, since I was going back to find it today. I also called my doctor back in Richmond and we made an appointment to really make sure I was pregnant.

Now we were sitting with everyone and they were shocked to say the least that I was also pregnant.

Maryse and Teddy were taking the joking road and were trying to lighten the mood. Punk was shocked but laughed. Kelly on the other hand, she was pissed.

"You need to learn to keep your dick in your pants Cody. We don't need you getting anyone else pregnant."

"Oh trust me, I'm thinking of cutting it off." I wasn't kidding either. That thing has caused me A LOT of pain. Although, if it were gone, being with Cody wouldn't be as fun.

"HEY! Dont ever say that. It hurts just hearing that." Cody looked scared, like really scared.

"Relax Cody, if it were gone then you wouldn't be as fun."

I was finally letting myself relax, that is until I saw a blonde walking up.

"Hey Cody, so have you thought about what I said last night?"

"Yeah Michelle I did. And honestly, how do I know that it's mine?"

"How could you say that Cody! This is our child." she put her hands on her stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I muttered.

"Ha, me too." Kelly chuckled.

"No, I'm serious, I'm gonna be sick." I pushed out of my chair and ran towards the bathroom. I just made it to the toilet as my stomach contents spilled out.

I know people say that being pregnant is magnificent and the best experience of your life, but honestly if I was going to spend the whole time with my head in the toilet, being pregnant was gonna suck.

I stood back up and walked to the sink, scooping some water into my mouth.

I pulled the door back open and walked back to the table. Michelle had taken my seat and was talking to Cody. He was looking around trying to find me.

I could see his eyes perk up as I came back into view and he rushed over to me.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded and followed him back to the table. Cody pulled a chair over from another table and I sat on the other side of him, Michelle wasn't leaving.

"So, Cody since _I'm _the mother of your child, I think you and I should be spending more time together." She put some emphasis on the _I'm_.

"Yeah well Michelle, thats not gonna happen." Cody wasnt even looking at her as he talked, he was looking at me.

"But Codyyyyy." Her whine is so annoying.

"Look Michelle, Cody's not gonna be spending all his time with you because I'm pregnant too."

The look on her face was priceless. I LOVED it.

She didn't even say anything, she stood and left.

Hehe. That felt good.

The rest of the day went smooth. I had finally gotten over my morning sickness and Cody and I told Mr. McMahon I was pregnant. I was really surprised at his reaction. He seemed really happy for us. He has a record for firing most divas who get pregnant.

I guess since I was one of the most popular divas, he couldn't let me go. We also even started talking about putting me in a storyline where I didn't have to wrestle, but I was still on camera.

Cody had gone to a local resturant to pick up dinner, so I was alone as I walked into the hotel.

There was a sign on the elevator, saying 'out of order' so I started to walk towards the stairs.

As I made it half way up I started thinking about being pregnant. I was really looking forward to it. I mean I always wanted to be a mom, and Cody is the perfect person to be the dad.

A smile was crossing my face when I felt someone grab my wrist and spin me around. Before I could react, they threw me down the stairs, sending me tumbling down.

The last thing I heard was a vicious laugh. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Just when you think everything is rainbows and sunshine, I bring in the dark thunder clouds.**

**Sooooo...who did it, and why?**

**Was it Michelle? Randy? Ted? Some other mysterious person?**

**I have to warn you...it may not be who you think.**

**This may be my last update before I leave. I will be gone for 12 days, so I might update one last time before I leave. While I'm gone, that will the perfect opportunity for you guys to share your ideas/theories. REVIEW!-they are much loved.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm leaving tomorrow for Europe and will be gone for 12 days, so this is the last chapter that I will upload before I leave.**

**I just uploaded a new story. It is called When It All Falls Apart.-its about AJ Styles/OC. PLEASE READ! Tell me if I should continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE or any wrestlers**

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

Time. It's a crazy thing. Sometimes it moves incredibly fast. While at other times, it moves just as slow.

Sometimes time is the difference between life and death. That was the case tonight.

In this case it was 40 minutes.

I had gone to get food 40 minutes ago, dropping Mickie off at the front of the hotel. I watched as she walked through the door.

I went to get the food and made it back to the hotel within 10 minutes. After getting on the elevator, I got to the room within 5 minutes.

Mickie wasn't there.

I figured she stopped by someones room and would be back soon, and I decided to set up the food for us. That took another 5 minutes.

Still no Mickie.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face. 10 minutes I walked out and still no Mickie. It was 30 minutes. She should have been back by now.

I pulled out my phone and called her number. Nothing. I dialed again. Nothing. I quickly called Maryse. She hadn't seen her. Kelly, nope. Ted, nothing. 35 minutes.

Where was she?

I stood up and walked to the door, going to look for her. Pushing the elevator button, I waited. It was taking too long.

38 minutes.

I was fed up and walked to the door of the stairs.

1 flight, 2 flights, 3 flights.

39 minutes.

That's where I saw her.

Lying lifeless on the landing of the stairs was Mickie. Blood around her.

40 minutes.

That's what it took.

That was the difference between life and death.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

Pain. In my stomach, in my head, in my back. Everywhere.

I heard shuffling around me and a faint beeping sound.

Where was I? What happened? Was I ok? What about my baby?

I tried to move. That was a bad idea, it only caused more pain.

I slowly preyed open my eyes. All I could see was white.

That's when I realised where I was.

The hospital.

What happened? How did I get here? Why was I here?

I looked up and saw a doctor looking up at me.

"You're awake. That's a good sign, you had us worried for a bit there."

"What happened?"

"You took a little spill down the stairs."

"Is my baby ok?"

He was silent. That was never a good sign.

"Ms. James, I'm sorry but we couldn't save the baby."

I sware I felt my heard rip in two. My baby was gone.

"Where's Cody?"

"Mr. Runnles is in the waiting room, I could get him if you'd like."

I nodded, "Wait. Does he know?"

The doctor nodded and walked out.

"Hey." I turned to see Cody standing by the door. He looked like he had been crying. Seeing him like that made it even harder for me not to cry.

I gave him a small smile. He rushed to the side of the bed and took my hand in his. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't make this happen."

"If I had walked in with you, then this never would have happened. What did happen exactly?"

I shook my head. "All I remember was walking into the hotel. I was walking up the stairs and all of a sudden I felt someone pull me around and throw me down the stairs. I mean they really threw me."

I watched as Cody clenched his jaw and took in a deep breath. "Why did you take the stairs anyway? We're 10 floors up."

"There was a sign on the elevator that said it wasn't working."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there was a sign on the door saying out of order." I saw he looked confused. "What? Whats wrong?"

"When I got there, there was no sign on the elevator. In fact I rode in the elevator upstairs. I only got there 10 minutes after you did, they couldn't have fixed it in such a short time."

That's when it dawned on me. The elevator wasn't really broken. Someone wanted me to take the stairs. The same someone must have been the one to push me down the stairs.

"Someone planned this." I whimpered, and could no longer hold in the tears. I started sobbing, and once I started I couldn't stop.

I felt Cody sit on the bed with me and hold me in his arms. I burried my face in his chest and sobbed.

Someone wanted me to loose my baby.

"Who would do that? Who would want this baby dead?"

"Michelle."

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

That bitch! That bitch pushed Mickie down the stairs and made her loose our baby!

I took a deep breath. Driving when angry is never a good thing.

I was on my way to the hotel. I had spent the last 45 minutes talking to Mickie about the chances of Michelle being the one that pushed her. I don't know why but Mickie wasn't so sure that it was Michelle.

"We dont have any proof. She's evil, but I dont know if she'd do that."

I guess she was right. We didn't have any proof plus it could have been anybody.

I guess the whole reason I thought it was Michelle was because I hate her. I mean who wouldn't? She has tried to ruin my life for months now.

I pulled into the parking space in front of the hotel, and gripped the stearing wheel.

My knuckles were turning white. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I started crying. It was the first time I ever cried this hard.

The image of Mickie lying on the floor, surrounded by blood flashed into my head.

I should have been there for her. I should have been able to protect her. Right now she should be lying in my arms in the hotel room, not in a hospital bed.

Sob after sob escaped my mouth.

15 minutes passed and I finally settled down. I wiped my face and stepped out of the car.

Head up, shoulders back I walked into the lobby. There were multiple superstars and divas waiting. They all knew about Mickie's fall, and were waiting for news.

I didn't even look at any of them. I knew that they took that as a sign, and they could figure out what happened.

I walked into the elevator and kept my head down.

"Cody?" I heard a small voice speak up.

I looked up to see Michelle standing in the elevator with me. I was not in the mood for this. Especially if there was a chance that Michelle was the one that pushed Mickie.

"Not now Michelle."

"Look, I heard about what happened to Mickie. And I know that you think I did this, but you have to believe me that I DIDN'T do it. I would never cause a woman to loose her baby, mostly now that I'm pregnant."

There was something about the look in her eyes, that made me think she was telling the truth.

"Michelle, I really don't want to talk right now."

"I understand. Cody..."

"What?" Did she not get it?

"I really am sorry. I know you don't want this baby, and you really wanted one with Mickie. I truly am sorry."

I nodded and the door opened, and I walked out. Shaking my head, I once again found myself fighting tears.

When I got to my room, my first thought was calling my parents and Mickie's parents to tell them, but I realised that we never told them that Micks was pregnant so I decided not to call and stir up any trouble.

I opened the drawer and pulled out the bracelet.

I still hadn't given it back to Mickie. With all the drama going on, I didn't get the chance to give it to her.

I saw a glint in the corner of my eye and looked on the table to see it was Mickie's ring. Teddy told me that she dropped it the other night, and I was planning on proposing to her again. It would have been more proper this time though, not in the backseat of the car after having sex.

There were so many things that I was planning on doing for Mickie, but now I didn't know if any of them were going to happen.

* * *

**There it is. So...Who done it? Was it Michelle, Randy, Ted, Punk, Kelly or just some other random person?**

**Do you believe Michelle? Do you think she did it or not? Tell me what you think! REVIEW-they are much loved!**

**REMEMBER I just uploaded the first chapter to an AJ Styles/OC story. Read it and tell me if I should continue!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I got back from Europe and immediately jumped into doing things like going into Chicago for different events. Now I started school last week and will be posting as often as possible, but it my be a little hard because of my busy schedule for school.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers.**

* * *

I was released from the hospital 2 days ago, and was sitting in my locker-room backstage. I wasn't cleared to wrestle yet, so I had to sit backstage all night, watching everyone else wrestle.

I was begining to get annoyed with everyone.

They were all treating me so differently, and giving me sympathetic looks. I know that I just lost my baby but I don't need all this.

I feel like the faster things get back to normal, then the faster I can get over what happened.

Cody is the only one that wasn't treating me like I was a little doll that would break if I was bumped.

He was treating me the way he did before all this happened. I think its because he lost this baby too. He's the only other one that knew how I was feeling. Everyone else was acting like they knew, and that pissed me off because they didn't.

I turned my attention back to the screen and watched the match. It didnt really interest me. It was Evan Bourne vs Kofi Kingston.

I wanted nothing better than to run down to the ring and get involved in the match, just so I could take out some of my anger and frustrations.

My head snapped up as I heard a knock at the door.

"Mickie?" I heard a southern accent. It was Michelle.

"What do you want Michelle?"

"Can I sit down?"

I nodded.

"Look, I know you and I get along, in fact I kinda tried to ruin your life."

"Yeah, you did."

"And I know that you probably think that I'm the one that did this to you, but you have to know that it wasn't me."

I stayed silent.

"I would never do that. Yes, I slept with Cody, tried to make you think that he was cheating again, I attacked you in the elevator, but I would never cause a woman to loose her baby. It wouldn't matter if that woman was my best friend or my worst enemy, I would NEVER do that."

I was still silent. I really didnt know what to think. I mean one part of me believed her, who would do a thing like that. But another part of me wouldnt put it past her. I think that Michelle would do anything to get Cody.

"Like I said, I wouldn't do this, but I think I know who would."

"Who?" Now I was suddenly interested.

"There have been rumors flying around about you and Randy."

"Rumors?" Wait why the hell was I listening to her?

"Yeah, they were mostly about the night you caught Cody and I in the elevator. People are saying that he was in your room and stayed there all night."

I nodded. "Yeah, I was drunk and fell asleep on the couch, and he stayed to make sure nothing bad happened to me." A little lie wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Well, after that people started paying close attention to the way you and Randy were acting. I was one of those people. And I think we all started to notice the way he looked at you. It was like he was obsessed with you, and I know I'm one to talk about being obsessed," I nodded. "Anyway, if I would have done anything to get Cody, I'm sure he would do anything to get you."

"Alright, but what does that have to do with someone pushing me down the stairs."

"Word was spreading that you were pregnant. I was in the room when Randy found out. He flipped out. He slammed his stuff down on the table, turned over chairs and was just scary. I think we were all really scared about what he would do. I think that he snapped, and maybe he thought that the fact that you were pregnant, would keep you away from him. I think he could have pushed you in order to get the baby out of the way, because that baby was connecting you to Cody."

"No offense Michelle, but that could also go for you too. I mean, like you said you did anything you could to get Cody. Maybe you're the one that snapped and you're the one that saw the baby as a connection to Cody."

She sighed. Haha! Gotcha there!

"You're right. I did snap when I found out, but it wasn't like that. I more snapped back to reality. I realised that Cody wasn't mine, and that he was with you. Finding out that you were pregnant put everything in perspective for me. Now here I am pregnant with a baby that I never wanted, whose father wants nothing to do with me. When I found out that I was pregnant I thought of it was a way to trap Cody, but now I see it is a way to trap him, but he doesn't want to be trapped. Because he doesn't want me."

She was crying. I couldnt tell if she was really feeling all of this or if this was all another ploy for her to get Cody.

"I talked to my lawyer the other day, ummmm..." She pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes. "Like I said I never really wanted this baby, so we talked about possibly giving you and Cody full custody. You know with the occasional visit from me. I just don't want to have this baby and have it grow up feeling like it wasn't wanted. That's how I grew up and I wouldn't want that forced on another baby."

Was she serious? Would she really give up her baby?

"Um, wow Michelle, that's wow.."

"Yeah, I thought that's how you'd react. I just want this baby to be happy and I don't think it would be with me."

The room was silent for a while.

"Do you think we could at least try and put all this crap behind us? I mean I'm gonna be around for a while, and I really don't want to be constantly hated."

"Even though you deserve it."

"Yes, even though I deserve it."

I sighed. I guess being nice to her wouldn't hurt, I mean she was having Cody's baby. I nodded and saw as she smiled. We both hesitated, leaning in. I think we both felt the need to hug, but really didn't want to. We were saved when Cody walked in.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We were about to start making out, but you being the dumbass that you are totally ruined it. Nice job asshole!"

Michelle chuckled and wiped the rest of her tears.

"No, seriously what is going on here?"

"Cody, she was serious. We were planning on doing a little hot youtube action. Maybe call it 'Diva's Gone Wild.'"

I laughed and Cody looked between Michelle and I. "I'm seriously freaking out here."

"Dear God Cody! We're trying to be nice to each other."

"Why?" He seriously looked like he was gonna have a panic attack.

"Because I'm pregnant with your baby, and we decided that it would be better if we were at least civil to each other instead of trying to rip each other's hair out."

"Okay?"

"Cody, just nod and smile ok."

He nodded and smiled which made Michelle and I both laugh. She stood and walked out after saying goodbye.

"This is weird." Cody shook his head and walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"She wants to give us the baby."

"What?"

"She said that the baby wont be happy with her, and wants to give it to you and I."

Cody was speechless. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. My thoughts began to drift to the other things that Michelle said. Could it really have been Randy that did this?

* * *

Michelle's P.O.V

I walked out of Mickie's locker room with a smile on my face.

I really did change. I hoped she knew that.

I know that some of the things that I did, were unforgiving and just wrong, but I was desperate.

I was vulnerable when Cody and I slept together, and I allowed myself to believe that he wanted me. I let myself think that he didn't just want sex, but he wanted a relationship. So when he got back with Mickie, I was hurt and wanted to have him back.

Now here I was pregnant with a baby that I didnt want. I know thats bad to say, but its true. I'm young, at the top of my career and have my whole life ahead of me. The only upside of the baby was that it connected me to Cody, I thought that it would have him running back to me. I was wrong.

I walked down the hall, with a hand on my belly. I may not be planning on raising this baby, but I would at least try and enjoy the pregnancy, since it was my first time being pregnant.

I walked to catering and sat down at a table by myself. I really didn't have any friends anymore. When everything started with Mickie, I lost the ones that I had left. Now everyone thinks that I pushed her, which caused everyone to really hate me.

My eyes squinted as I saw Randy walk into catering. He moved slowly towards the table and began to pick out his food.

Was it really possible that he would push Mickie? I mean I saw the way he reacted when he found out about Mickie being pregnant. He flipped. It scared the hell out of me.

I don't know if he could have done it, but I was sure to find out.

If there was a small chance that it was him, then I wanted to find a way to prove it. I needed to clear my name and prove that I wasn't the one that did this.

Randy walked over to a table and sat with Ted and Maryse. He kept his eyes down, on the food and the table. It was as if he was refusing to look at anyone else. I saw that as a sign of guilt.

I decided to take a risk and pushed myself out of the chair and walked over to the table.

"What the hell do you want?" Maryse asked. She sounded pissed.

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute? Please."

She sighed and stood up, following me outside of catering.

"What Michelle?"

"Look, I know that you think I pushed Mickie, but I didn't. I already told her and Cody that and they seem to believe me. I think I know who could have pushed her though."

"Who?"

I looked around, making sure nobody could hear.

"I think it might have been Randy."

"Randy?"

"Yeah, I mean you heard the rumors about Mickie and him right?" she nodded. "Well, I think he really liked her. And I when he found out she was pregnant, I think that he flipped and he pushed her."

"Ok, lets say he did. How would we prove that?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. But I need your help to find proof."

"Wait, why should I help you?"

"Because, 1. Its the right thing to do, 2. I want to find out who really did this so I could clear my name and 3. Because I think Mickie and Cody both deserve to know who did this to them."

"Fine. I'll talk to the others and maybe we could come up with a plan or something."

I nodded, and watched as she went back to her seat, across from Randy. She looked really uncomfortable, but managed to hold it together.

I really needed to find out what happened. I sat back down and felt the baby kick.

Smiling to myself I let myself feel happy and motherly, but only for a moment.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Did Michelle really change or is she still the lying bitch?**

**Tell me what you guys think. Who pushed Mickie? And why?**

**I just posted the first chapter to my sequel of Shattered Hearts. Its called Shattered Hearts: Shattered Lives. I will be continuing the story as soon as I finish this story.**

**PLEASE read the chapter of Shattered Lives and then tell me what you guys thought of it. Also tell me all your thoughts on this chapter and REVIEW!-they are much loved!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's another chapter! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" I was walking around the hotel room singing.

Why was I singing that song? I have no idea! It was just stuck in my head and I think its catchy.

Tonight, Cody told me that he and I were going out to the fansiest resturant in Minnesota. I didnt know why we were going there, but we were.

I smiled at my reflextion in the mirror. I looked good!

My auburn hair was in perfect curls and slightly pulled back by diamond hair pins. I was wearing a pair of diamonds earrings that matched the pins. The black dress I was wearing, fit me like a glove and showed off all of my curves.

My make up was perfection (thanks to Maryse). My eyeshadow was blurred grey, I was wearing light black eyeliner, a little bit of blush and cover up and clear lip gloss.

Like I said before I looked good!

"Damn girl!" I smiled as I heard Ted behind me.

Teddy has been hanging out with Maryse a lot, so he's been picking up on the things Maryse says. It frightens me!

I peered at Ted. Maybe he could tell me why Cody was taking me out. The other day I was looking through Cody's drawers and found the velvet box with my engagement ring in it. I still have no idea how he got it, but he did. Now all of a sudden, he was saying that we were going out to the 'fancy smancy' dinner. That could only mean one thing right! He was gonna propose again! I think. Like I said, maybe Ted could tell me.

"So Teddybear come sit." I patted the beside me on the hotel bed.

"Sup Mickie?"

"You wouldnt happen to know why Cody is taking me out do ya?"

"Yes. I do." Ted smiled and looked down at his nails.

"Well, are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine, then get out."

"But..."

"NO! OUT!"

Ted began to pout as he walked out the door. "Dont be a baby!" I stood back up and went back to the mirror, checking my reflection.

"Mickie, you ready to go?" I smiled as I saw Cody standing behind me. He was wearing black dress pants and a black suit jacket over a white dress shirt.

"Yup, and might I saw you look awfully dapper."

"Why thank you Ms. James." He leaned down to pull me into a kiss. When we pulled apart, he pulled me toward the door and we made our way to the resturant.

* * *

The resturant was amazing. It was dimly lit, but there was a candle on every table.

Cody was sitting next to me, and we were chatting away. He had his hand on my knee and the other was grasping onto my right hand.

The food came and we ate while filling the meal with idle chatter. All I wanted was that ring! When was he gonna propose?

"So, I was thinking after dinner we could go for a walk along the river?"

"Mmhmm. That sounds good." I turned to my left, to go in my purse and check my phone. When I turned back I saw Cody kneeling down.

OH MY GOD! He was doing it now! HE WAS PROPOSING!

He got back up in his chair. Wait what the hell was he doing? No, go back on the ground and give me my FREAKING ring!

"Dropped my fork."

"Oh. Here, I have an extra."

He put his hand out for me to hand him the fork. Instead of handing it to him, I stabbed his hand.

"OW! Mickie!"

"I'm sooooo sorry. Are you ok baby?"

"I think so. Kiss it and make it better?"

Stupid, annoying, selfish..."Sure baby."

I kissed his hand and looked up when the waitress brought us dessert.

Thats when it hit me. He must have put the ring in the dessert. Thats what they do in movies right? They stuff the ring inside the cake or whatever.

I picked up my fork and shoved it into the tiny cake. Cody wasnt paying much attention to me, he was more paying attention to his own cake, so I was able to really tear apart the cake without having Cody give me wierd looks.

The cake was in pieces and still no ring. Where the hell was it?

I was starting to think that maybe he wasnt going to purpose. Maybe this was just a nice dinner out, and not a proposal.

I ate the pieces of the cake, the best that I could and sat there the rest of dinner in silence. I got my hopes up tonight, and I shouldnt have.

"You ready to get out of here and take that walk?" I looked up at him and nodded. I was too afraid to talk. I think I might have burst into tears if I did.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along the side of the river.

The view was amazing. The sun was just starting to set off in the distance, and it was causing the sky to turn a pretty orange color. The light from the sun was reflecting off the water and made a slight rainbow in the water. Cody and I were the only ones walking, so we could stand by the riverbed as long as we wanted.

I felt Cody let go of my hand and I continued to look out at the water. I turned to say something to Cody and realised he was standing beside me. He was on the ground, or more on one knee.

"Mickie, the past couple years that we have been together meant the world to me. I know that you and I have been through a lot lately, but the love that we share has still remained strong. You are my world and will always be my world. I know that I did this before, but that was in the back seat of a car and neither of us was wearing pants." I giggled. "I figured, no I know that you deserve a better proposal so, Mickie Laree James will you marry me?"

I felt the tears in my eyes and slowly began to nod my head. Cody lept to his feet and lifted me into the air. His lips sealed mine and he slowly began to spin me around.

When he put me back on the ground, I smiled up at him. "I gotta say, I was starting to get pissed off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had a feeling that you were gonna do this and I was waiting all night. I was getting annoyed because I thought you never were gonna do it!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Well are you happy now?"

I nodded. "More than happy. You know I gotta ask, how did you get my ring? I mean, you know that I lost it right?"

He nodded. "Ted told me that he and Maryse found you that night after you left the club. He said that you lost your ring and he found it and gave it back to me. Like I said before, I knew that you deserved better than being proposed to in the back of a car."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Come on Mr. Runnles, lets get back to the hotel and celebrate."

"Thats my girl!"

* * *

It was the next morning and Cody and I were sitting in the hotel resturant. I had my head resting on the table, I was tired. Lets just say that I didnt get much sleep last night.

I heard people sit down across from us, but didnt even bother looking up. I did however feel Cody tense up so I had a pretty good idea who one of the people were.

"Is she ok?" Yup. I was right it was Randy.

I couldnt help but feel really nervous. Ever since I talked to Michelle, I couldnt get the idea that Randy pushed me out of my head.

"She's fine. She just had a long night."

"Bow chicka wow wow." That was Teddy. He sounded like he was to my right, so I swung my right leg. DIRECT HIT!

"OW! Mickie!"

"Dont be a baby."

I finally pulled my head up and looked around the table. Maryse, Ted, Randy, Kelly, and Punk all joined us. Kelly looked just as tired as I felt, and Punk looked like he had a bad night.

"Damn Kelly, what were you doing last night?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Ohhhh, that bitch!

Cody chuckled beside me. "Well, she was doing this thing where she pulled her leg all the way back and..."

"CODY!"

"What? She asked. I was being nice and telling her." I laughed. I knew that he was only doing this because Randy was here.

"We were celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

I pulled out my hand and showed it to everyone. "AAAWWW!" Kelly slapped Punk's chest. "He not only proposed once, but he did it twice! When are you gonna propose?"

Punk shook his head. "I'm gonna propose when I'm damn ready to woman!"

I shook my head at the pair in front of me. My eyes shifted to Randy and he was staring off into space. The look on his face scared me. It was like he wasnt all there. I turned towards Cody and motioned for him to look at Randy.

His eyes followed mine and I saw a flash of concern flash over his face. He was thinking the same thing I was.

"We're uh...we're gonna get out of here guys." Cody grasped my hand and pulled me out of the seat. He pulled me behind him, almost shielding me from Randy. Everyone nodded and Cody and I walked out of the resturant.

"That look scared me."

"Yeah, it scared me too. Hey, since we got out of there before eating, do you want to stop somewhere?"

I nodded my head and followed him to the car.

I was thinking about the possibility of Randy pushing me. I have to tell Cody right? I mean if there is a chance that he did it, and he keeps hanging out with all of us, that could be bad right?

"Codes I have to tell you something."

"What is it babe?"

"The other day Michelle may have mentioned to me that Randy could be the one that pushed me. And after thinking about things and seeing how he reacted about the engagement, I think he really could have done it. I think Randy could have pushed me down those stairs."

He was silent for a few moments. I think he was trying to think about what I said. He was wondering the same thing I was, was it possibe?

"You need to stay away from him. We dont know if it was him or not and we wont know that until we get proof. But I do know one thing, stay away from Randy."

"Dont worry, I was planning on it."

* * *

**They're engaged...again. But its proper this time! **

**This was kinda a fun little chapter. I thought that Mickie and Cody deserved a little fun and happiness.**

**Tell me what you guy think. Big wedding, or little wedding? **

**Do you have any more theories on who pushed Mickie? Who do you think did it and why did they do it?**

**I know that I mentioned this before but, I have the first chapter of _Shattered Lives_ up...please read and review that. Plus I also have the first chapter of my story, _When It All Falls Apart_. Could you guys read the chapters and tell me what you think? Should I continue or no?-REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am SO sorry this took so long to upload. My lab top crashed and it had all of my chapters for all of my stories on it. It took my FOREVER to re-write the chapters and get them ready to upload.**

**I just wanted to say that there are going to be 4 chapters left in this story...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

Michelle's P.O.V

2 months later

Days past and I was beginning to become more and more certain that Randy pushed Mickie.

Mickie and Cody had announced the other day that they were officially engaged. I was happy for them, I really was. Looking back now I see how stupid I was going after Cody. Now I was just happy that he was happy. Randy on the other hand, reacted the opposite way that I did.

He went backstage after word got out about Mickie and Cody and he threw a fit in his locker-room. When I saw that he had left the room, I walked into it and it was a mess. Randy had thrown everything around. People's gym bags were thrown throughout the room, the contents that once filled them, spilled on the floor. I looked over to the pale white walls and saw that Randy had punched holes into them.

That was over 4 days ago.

I was sitting on the couch in the hotel-room, with my hand resting on my stomach. I was about 5 months along, and was getting bigger as each day passed.

I had been going to the doctor every couple of months, finding out that the baby was healthy and growing just as it should. I had been telling Cody all the information that I learned and he seemed genuinely happy about the baby. We had also decided that we wouldn't find out the sex of the baby.

Mickie, Cody and I met up about a month ago with our lawyers and we worked out a plan where Mickie and Cody would basically raise the baby, and I would visit on major holidays and on birthdays. It worked out great. As I had said before, I wasn't ready for a baby and I thought that Cody and Mickie would be better for them. Plus, given my 'obsessive' past, the lawyers thought that it would be best if I spent as little time with the baby as possible.

When we were in the meeting, I couldnt help but notice the look on Mickie's face as we kept talking about the baby. I could tell that it was hard for her to hear, considering she was pregnant.

Seeing that look on her face, made me want to find out who pushed her even more.

I had contacted the hotel about a week ago, and asked if they had cameras in the stairwell, they didn't. Then I got an idea. Mickie had said that the whole reason she took the stairs was because there was a sign on the elevator saying 'out of order', then Cody said that he got to the hotel 40 minutes after Mickie, and there was no sign. That meant that whoever put the sign there in the first place had to have taken it down before Cody got there. After I realised that, I asked if they had cameras in the lobby that were pointed at the elevators. They said that they did and after a lot of talking, I convinced them to send the tapes to me.

I had to wait about a month, then I would get the videos. I was hoping that they would show who set up the sign.

Then I would be cleared of guilt once and for all.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

I was standing in the middle of a wedding shop, trying on dresses.

Cody and I had been planning the wedding since the day he proposed. I wanted a small, simple wedding with just close friends and family. But Cody insisted that we go all out. He said that I deserved to be treated as a princess, and the wedding day was the day that I would be treated that way.

I was standing on a small stand in front of a 3-way mirror, staring at my reflection with tears forming in my eyes.

I was wearing my dream dress. I'm serious, it was the dress I had pictured since I was a little girl.

It was a simple strapless white gown. It was round at the bottom and was slightly layered.

"Damn, you look amazing."

I smiled and turned to look at Cody's best friend. He and I had been hanging out more and more lately, and he became one of my closest friends.

"Thank you Teddy. So, do you think this is the one? Will Cody like it?"

He nodded. "Cody will love it Micks. You look absolutely stunning."

More tears formed in my eyes as I looked back at the mirror and smiled. "I do don't I?"

After taking off the dress, I walked up to the counter, waiting to buy it.

"So, what else do you still gotta do for the wedding?" Ted asked. He took the dress from the cashier and he and I walked out to the car.

"Well, we still have to make a final decision on the cake, and flower arrangements. We also gotta send out the invitations and finalise the minister."

He whistled, "Well, that's a lot."

"Yeah, well we arent getting married for another 7 months, so we got the time."

That's right, Cody and I had set a date for the wedding. It was August 17. We picked a time far off that way Michelle could have the baby and we could get used to taking care of it and hopefully fall into a routine.

"Hey, Cody and I are gonna do the cake tasting tomorrow, do you want to come with? I'm sure Cody could use a guy with us. I think he might be getting a little bored in all those meetings for the plans."

"Sure."

With that, we both stepped into the car and drove off. I was too busy looking out the window, to see the side-ways glance that Ted sent me. It was a look that shouldn't be shared between two friends.

* * *

"So, this is a vanilla cake with classic buttercream frosting." The wedding cordinator smiled and pushed the piece of cake in front of Cody, Ted and I. I smiled as we each picked up our forks and ate a small piece of the cake. It tasted great. But it was too plain. I guess Cody felt the same way and he shook his head.

"Ok, well this is a lemon cake, with vanilla butter-cream frosting." Another taste. It was good, played with the taste buds. I liked it.

"I like it. What about you Cody?"

"Its good, but is it really good for a wedding?"

"Well, I like it too. I think it would be perfect for the wedding." Thank you Teddy!

"Lets try another one." Cody said, ignoring the look I shot him.

"Alright, well here is a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting."

"I love it. I think this is the cake." Cody smiled, putting his fork down.

"It's alright, but I really like the lemon one. I think that it's crazy and out-there just like our personalities, but its also elegant and fancy."

Cody shook his head. "Don't be like that." He paused and looked up at the wedding coordinator. "We'll take the red velvet."

"Cody..."

He cut me off. "Mickie, we'll take the red velvet."

I stayed silent. I was a little upset. I mean, Cody wasn't involved in any of the other wedding plans and the one thing he gets involved in, he takes over.

"Hey Cody, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ted asked.

Cody nodded and followed Ted out of the room, leaving me sitting there. "Excuse me, can I possibly finish off the rest of the lemon?"

The woman smiled and nodded, sliding a plate over to me. "Why don't I pack up the rest of the pieces and you can take those home with you as well. I could also pack up the rest of the other flavors. They should last for a couple of weeks."

I nodded and continued to eat the rest of the lemon cake. I finished the whole cake by the time Ted and Cody walked back into the room. I looked up and noticed Cody had and angered expression on his face.

"Come on Micks, lets go." Cody grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I barely had enough time to grab the bag that the woman made for me with the cake.

He led me to the car and I turned around, looking for Ted. "Where's Teddy?"

"He's ahh-he's gonna head somewhere else before heading back to the hotel." I nodded. "Listen Micks, if you really want the lemon cake over the red velvet then thats the cake we'll get."

"Cody-"

"I'm sorry I was so bossy back there. I should have cooperated. I really am sorry."

I smiled. "Its ok Cody. I tell you what, why don't go home and we could try the cakes again? The coordinator gave me all the extras. We could even have some other people try them and they could tell us which ones they think we should use."

Cody nodded. "That's a great idea."

* * *

Flashback

Third Person P.O.V

Cody and Ted both walked into the hallway, out of the hearing range of Mickie.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Ted asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Back there. You immediately dismissed what Mickie had to say, and wouldn't even let her talk."

"I think we should have the red velvet cake instead, whats the problem with that?"

Ted rolled his eyes. "The problem is not with that. It's the fact that you wont even let Mickie share her opinion. Tell me something, what other things have you given your opinion on for this wedding?"

"Well I-"

"Nothing. Mickie has told me that you go to all these planning events, but you just sit there and don't say anything. When she asks you what you think, you say nothing. I mean come on man, she had to ask me to come to this just so you would speak up. And instead of giving your thoughts, you take over and don't let her say anything. She has been planning your whole wedding, you cant treat her like that."

Cody shook his head. "I thought that Mickie would want to plan all of it. I mean she's planned for her wedding her whole life. I thought she-." He dropped off. Cody could see something in Ted's eyes, something that he shouldn't see. "What the hell are you doing here in the first place Ted?"

"I told you, Mickie wanted me to come so that she could try and get you to talk."

"That's not the real reason is it?"

"What are you talking about man?"

"I could see something in your eyes. Its the same thing that I see in Randy's eyes when he looks at her.''

"I don't know what your talking about Cody.''

"Look, I'm gonna forget that this ever happened, and forget what I think. I want you to go home to your _girlfriend_ and act like you love her, and not _my _finance." Cody seethed, and Ted nodded.

Cody couldn't believe it. The two men that he once called his best friends were in love with Mickie. He shook his head and went back into the room, ready to take Mickie back to the hotel.

* * *

**Holy shit, didnt see that coming did you?**

**To be honest, neither did I. It kinda just happened. **

**Like I said before, there are 4 chapters left before the story comes to an end.**

**Was Cody an ass there or what? Tell me what you think-REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the first of the 2 chapters that I will be uploading today. The other one will be up at around 6 tonight.**

**There are 3 chapters left!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or WWE wrestlers**

* * *

Michelle's P.O.V

I was shaking in anticipation as I looked at the package in my hands. The hotel back where Mickie fell had finally sent me the tapes from the lobby. The problem was, there were a lot of tapes. I looked down into the box and saw about 15 tapes in it.

I was going to have a long night ahead of me.

* * *

Ted P.O.V

I was back from the cake testing and couldn't believe what had happened.

Cody accused me of having feelings for Mickie. The thing is...I think he was right.

I mean Mickie and I had been hanging out a lot lately, and we got really close. I guess some where along the way I developed feelings for her.

I _loved _Maryse, I really did. And I didn't want to become Randy.

He was becoming scary. The way he acted when Mickie's name was just mentioned, it was like he became possessed and he went crazy.

I knew that Mickie was with Cody and that they were getting married. I shook my head, and made a decision.

I was gonna ignore the feelings. I was gonna act like I never felt anything for Mickie and hope that the feelings eventually went away. I mean, they had to right? If she married Cody and I stayed with Maryse, then I would defiantly get over the feelings.

* * *

Regular P.O.V

I was sitting on the hotel bed, surrounded by the cake samples. I had tasted the red velvet again and decided that I liked it just as much as the lemon. What the hell was going on? Why was the decision over a cake causing me so many problems?

"That's it, I'm calling the others, they can help."

I heard Cody chuckle and saw as he shook his head.

15 minutes later there was a knock at the door and I opened it to reveal Kelly, Punk, Ted and Maryse.

"Okay, I need you guys to all taste these two samples, and tell me which one you perfer for the wedding."

They all nodded and sat down. I noticed that Ted took the seat farthest from Cody, but shook it off.

They all scooped small pieces of the cakes into their mouths and I watched as they chewed and swallowed.

"So?"

"Well, I like the lemon one." Punk said.

"Me too." Ted nodded.

"Well, I like the red one." Kelly smiled taking another bite.

"Ok Maryse, which one do you think?"

"I dont know. I mean both are really good. I guess I would have to say the lemon."

"Ok, so it's settled, we're gonna go with the lemon." Cody said, before kissing the top of my head. I smiled up at him and then looked at the others. They were all still eating.

"Hey, I said taste the cakes, not eat the whole things!" I grabbed the plates and ignored the groans that they all let out.

"Um, Cody can I talk to you for a minute?" Ted asked. Cody nodded and kissed my cheek before he walked out into the hallway, with Ted following.

What is that all about? I shrugged and sat at the table, ready to talk to the rest of my friends.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

I stepped out in the hall and Ted followed behind me.

"What's up Ted?" I really didn't want to talk to him right now. This was the second time that I found out that my best friend was in love with my fiance.

"I thought about what you had said, and I wanted to tell you that yeah I do have feelings for Mickie."

That got my blood boiling. I started to clench my fists, and I think Ted could tell I was getting angrier by the moment.

"Look, I don't know when they started to develop but they did. But I'm not going to do anything about them. When I look at you and Mickie, I see that you guys are head over heels for each other. I am not going to break that up. Besides that I love Maryse."

I stayed silent for a moment, before Ted continued.

''I'm not Randy man. I'm not gonna obsess over Mickie and I'm not gonna go after her. I would however like to put all this behind us."

I nodded. The whole thing I was really worried about what Ted going after Mickie just like Randy has been. But now that I hear everything Ted had to say, all I really did want to do was forget it.

"You promise that you aren't going to say anything to Mickie about the feelings?"

Ted nodded. "I promise."

Ted and I embraced in a friendly hug and we opened the door, walking back into the room.

"Shut up Phil! You don't know what you're talking about!"

I heard Mickie's voice. I could tell she was angry but I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Phil was saying that Glee is an unrealistic tv show. But I don't think he knows what he's talking about. Glee is completely realistic, trust me I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was like Rachel in high school!"

I sighed, high school was never something that Mickie liked to talk about, I knew she was about to break by the tears in her eyes, so I suggested that everyone leave.

When I closed the door behind everyone I walked over to the bed and wrapped my arm around Mickie's shoulders.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I just...I hate thinking about all that."

I nodded and lay ed kisses down her neck.

"Well, why dont I help you forget about all that for the moment."

She giggled and lay ed back on the bed.

* * *

Michelle's P.O.V

I was on the 5 tape, and had been watching for at least 5 hours. There was a lot of footage on each tape and I knew that it would take forever before I found what I was looking for.

An idea popped into my head and I dialed Maryse's number. She was the only other person besides Mickie who I told about my thoughts on Randy.

"Maryse, this is Michelle. I need your help with something."

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door and I opened it to reveal Maryse standing there.

"So what is it exactly?" The french Canadian asked, stepping into the room.

"I was doing some thinking and I think that I may have figured out a way to see who pushed Mickie."

"How?"

"Well, there were some cameras that were positioned by the elevators in the lobby..."

"So, she wasn't pushed in the lobby, she was pushed in the stairs."

"I know that. But Mickie said the whole reason she was taking the stairs was because there was a sign on the elevator saying it was broken. But when Cody got to the hotel, there was no sign. So I was thinking that whoever pushed her might have purposly made her go up to the stairs. Then after they pushed her, they went to get the sign. In these tapes, we just have to look for someone to either put the sign on the elevator or to take the sign off."

Maryse looked skeptical but nodded. I handed her 3 tapes and she walked back to her room to watch them.

I sighed and placed my hand on my stomach again. "Come on little one. We gotta find this."

I sat back down and continued to watch the tapes. I was half-way through the one I was watching when I felt my heart skip a beat.

I paused the tape and leaned forward. "Oh my god."

* * *

**There it is. Like I said the next one will be up later tonight.**

**There are 3 more left! Annnnnddddd, Happy Halloween everyone.**

**Tell me what you guys think! The next chapter is when you find out who pushed Mickie! Who do you guys think it is? Tell me in your REVIEWS-they are much loved!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**There are only 2 more left!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

**P.S. Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

There was a pounding at the door that jarred Cody and I awake.

I looked at the alarm clock and groaned. 2:20 am.

"Who the hell is that?" I heard Cody groan from under the blankets.

I threw the covers off of me and walked to the door. I didn't bother looking to see who it was, I was too tired.

"Mickie, Cody I have something to show you."

"What are you doing here Michelle?" I groaned. She may not be all that evil anymore, but that didn't mean I had to like her.

"There's something that you need to see." She put something inside the tv and stepped back.

I felt Cody wrap his arms around my waist as he came up behind me.

"Ok, so Mickie you said that there was a sign on the elevator that made you go to the stairs right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I got to thinking that since Cody said it wasn't there when he got to the hotel, the person who put it there had to pull it down. Then I also thought that whoever put the sign there, was the one that pushed Mickie. I mean it was there one moment, Mickie got pushed, and then it was gone. I think that Mickie was set up."

I nodded. "Ok, then what are you showing us exactly?"

"Well, I was watching this and look." She paused it and pointed at the screen.

Cody and I both leaned forward to see someone pulling the sign off the door. It wasnt Randy, it was a new wrestler in the WWE, Drew Mcintyre. He was pulling the sign off the door, crumpled it up and threw it in a nearby garbage can.

"I dont get it. Why would he push Mickie? We dont even know him." Cody asked. He was behind me, but I could still tell he was angry just by the tone of his voice.

"I dont know. Maybe you could get that answer out of him."

Cody and I both nodded and watched as Michelle ejected the tape and walked out of the room.

We finally found out who pushed me, who caused me to loose my baby. We may have that answer, but we still didn't know why and that's what I really want to know.

* * *

It was 9 am when I woke up agian. I peeled my eyes open and streteched my arm out, feeling for Cody but he wasnt there.

"Codes?"

I sat up and looked around the room. He wasn't any where to be seen. I threw off the blankets and walked into the bedroom. Nothing.

I sighed as I pulled out a new pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom again and started the shower. Where was Cody? It wasn't like him to just up and disappear.

I finished my shower, got dressed, did my hair and make up and still no sign of Cody. I was begining to worry until my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Micks?" It was Cody.

"Cody where the hell are you?"

"Listen Mickie I'll explain later, just right now I need you to bail me out."

"Bail you out of where?"

"Jail."

What the hell?

* * *

"Hi, I'm here to bail my boyfriend out of jail."

It had been 45 minutes since Cody called me and asked me to bail his ass out of jail. I could have been there much sooner, but I thought it would be fun to leave him in his cell for a while and let him think about how worried I was about him.

"Name?" Asked a burly looking woman from behind the desk.

"Mickie James." I smiled up at her. "Oh, you meant his. Cody Runnles."

"Would you like to see him before we release him?"

"Sure." This would be the perfect time to embarrass the hell out of him. He might be mad at me later, but I could care less.

I followed the woman to the cells and had to ignore the whistles and cat calls as I walked.

The woman stopped in front of the cell and pointed. "Which one is he?"

I peeked into the cell. "The scrawny looking one." Cody was sitting in the corner, his knees pulled up against his chest and his head in his hands. His hands also were wrapped in tape. He was in a fight.

"Runnles! You got a visitor."

Cody's head popped up and he grimaced when he saw me there.

"Hey." He muttered, walking to the cell bars.

"Hey there prisoner number 904362. Have they treated you well?"

"What the hell is with the number."

I lifted up a sheet of paper that I was holding. "According to your paperwork, that is your number. Doesn't it make ya feel special?"

"Not really."

I sighed. "Well, I brought you some things." I held up a bag. "Cigs. I hear they're like currency on the inside. They should help you avoid being someones bitch. I'd prefer to get you back clean of any diseases."

"Mickie." Cody whined.

"Oh no. Did it already happen?" I looked around the cell. "Which one of you made this man your bitch? Was it you?" I pointed at a man sitting on the bench of the cell.

"Mickie, shut up. I thought you were here to bail me out."

"I was. But then I thought about all the pain you put me through in the past, and how you kept me worried about you all night long. Then I decided that it may be a little fun to keep you in here for a while."

"Mickie baby, I'm sorry about all of that. You know that already. Please get me out of here. I'm getting a little freaked out. One of the guys in here keeps giving me weird looks."

I sighed. "Alright, I suppose I could do that." I turned to the woman and nodded. She opened the cell and Cody stepped out. "Before we leave, I need to talk to you." I told Cody as we were given his belongings.

"What is it?"

"Things have changed since in the outside world. It might take a while for you to adjust to the new world, but I think if we take it all one day at a time, we might make this work."

Cody rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Cody wait! You don't know about the new laws that were created. I don't want you to end up in here again! I cant handle you being someones bitch!"

* * *

"Tastes better than prison food don't it?"

Cody and I were sitting in a breakfast diner down the street from the prison. I had been teasing him for the past 30 minutes now, and I was actually pretty surprised that he wasn't getting angry.

"Much better. I mean stale bread and warm water is good and all, but this is soooo much better."

"Hells yeah. See, now you can send letters to all the friends you made and you can tell them about life on the outside. I'm sure they'd love to hear about that."

"Well I think the only person that would be interested in getting any letters from me is Sparkle. He was a nice man. Pretty sure he stared at me the entire time I was there."

"Well youre cute I can understand why."

We both chuckled and fell silent.

"What happened Cody?" I suddenly turned serious.

He sighed, and didn't say anything.

"Dont give me that Cody. I've been nice, and jokey long enough. Tell me what the hell you did that landed you in a prison cell."

"I went to talk to Drew."

"You mean you went to beat the shit out of Drew, not talk to him."

"No. I really did go to talk to him, he was just being a prick so then I beat the shit out of him."

I nodded. "Well did he tell you anything before you attacked him?"

"Just that it was 'nothing personal'. He said that he never had an issue with you or me. He was paid to push you. He didn't say who though."

"How exactly did you end up in the cell?"

"Well, I may have turned myself in."

"What?" Why would he do that?

"I did something wrong Micks. I attacked him, beat the hell out of him and I deserved to pay for that. Nobody was going to pay for what they did to you and our baby, and I dont want to be like that person. I want to take responsibility for my actions, so I turned myself in."

I smiled and stood up from the bench, walking around the table and sitting next to Cody. I turned his face to look at me, and looked into his eyes. "Somebody will pay Cody. We know who did it, and we just have to figure out who told him to do it. Once we find that out, we can press charges. The police said that we could charge them for assault, and the death of the baby."

He nodded, still looking into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm very proud of the fact that you had enough balls to go to the police, and take the punishment." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

When we pulled apart, I pulled his hands into mine and began to examine them. "Do they hurt?"

"No. Not anymore." I smiled again and leaned down to place a kiss on his knuckles.

"There's something that I kinda wanted to talk to you about."

"Whats up babe?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could push the wedding back a little bit. I mean there's so much going on right now, I think it would be best if we pushed the date back like a month or so."

He sighed. "If that's what you want to do, that's fine with me. All I care about is getting to marry you."

"Ooohhh. You're so sweet. Did Sparkle treat you this way?"

He chuckled and leaned down for a kiss.

"I'm serious. Did he treat you good? Because if he didn't, I happen to know someone who likes to beat other people up. Maybe I could get this guy to take out Sparkle."

* * *

**There it is!**

**I tried to keep this chapter serious, but I just couldnt. With everything going on with Mickie and Cody, I thought that there should be some fun. **

**So, tell me what you guys think! REVIEW-they are much loved!**

**And once again I say there are only 2 chapters left after this one. And Happy Halloween**


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long wait. But I have to be honest the next chapter may also take a while. Sorry.

**The next chapter is also the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

It had been a month since I had to bail Cody out of jail. He had been suspended for the past month because he had attacked Drew.

We still had no idea who hired him to push me, all we knew was that person was going to pay.

That's what Cody kept saying. Whenever we would talk about it, he would mutter on and on about how the person was going to pay. His exact words were 'they are going to regret ever even thinking about touching you.'

I didn't say anything, but I had a pretty good idea about who it was that attacked me. Randy.

I don't know why he would do it, I just had a feeling that it was something that he might do.

Every time I saw him, he always looked so dark. So angry.

I got shivers up my spine every time he even breathed in my direction. The reason I didn't tell Cody? Because I knew that he would go after Randy the same way he did Drew, and I didn't need to travel on my own for another month.

We also had something else to deal with.

Michelle and her baby.

Michelle was about 8 months pregnant and we were getting ready for the arrival of the baby.

Cody and I had been buying everything that we needed. A crib, stroller, baby carrier, clothes, diapers, bottles, anything you name it we got it.

It was nice to have something take my mind off of everything and the fact that there was a baby coming soon, was just the thing.

I was currently sitting with Michelle in one of her doctors appointments. I had been trying my hardest over the last couple of months to be nice to Michelle. I know that she had been nice to me for a while, but that doesn't mean that I can forget all the things that she did to me.

"So, have you and Cody thought about any names?"

I looked up over my magazine, "Um, yeah." I dropped the magazine. "for a boy we were thinking maybe, Christopher Samuel and for a girl we think maybe Khileigh Michelle. We thought that since you're the mom, if it is a girl we should give her your name. But that's only if it's a girl."

She smiled. "Thanks. Are you sure you guys don't want to know the sex?"

I shook my head.

"I wish I knew."

"Well, you're the mom. If you want to find out the sex ask them to tell you!"

She laughed and shook her head. "If I find out, I'm going to tell everyone and I don't want to ruin that for you."

We fell into a comfortable silence. It was weird.

"So, have you figured out why Drew pushed you?"

I paused, "No. He said that someone paid him but he didn't say who or why. I have a feeling it was Randy though."

"It probably was."

* * *

I had just dropped Michelle off at her house in Florida and began to drive back home. She and I had a good day. Like I mean a really good day.

There was no hatred. No sudden urge to push her into traffic.

We were nice to each other. Weird right?

Well I liked it. Michelle and I decided to go out to lunch after her appointment and we ended up making a full day out of it.

We ate at a small restaurant in Orlando, I think it was called Smokies went to a spa afterwards. I was actually starting to like Michelle.

Lord help me.

After the spa, we both went back to the hotel and went to our separate rooms.

When I walked in the room I knew something was wrong the second that I walked in.

I went to turn on the lights and nothing happened. I immediately felt a chill run up my spine. I swallowed hard and pulled my phone out of my back pocket.

I took slow steps into the room as I dialed Cody's number. I knew that he was still at the arena, doing a workout with some of the guys and hoped that he would answer.

On the second ring, I felt a hand cover my mouth. I let out a gasp and dropped my phone and the shopping bags that I had in my hands.

"Shhhh. Don't worry Mickie. Everything is going to be okay." I heard a whisper in my ear.

Randy.

I started to kick my feet and try to escape his grasp, but it didn't work, instead I just knocked over the shopping bags causing all the things inside them to spill out.

I tried to scream but his hand muffled the noise. He removed his hand for a split second but I never had a chance to yell for help because he soon replaced it with a strange smelling cloth.

All of a sudden I started to get light headed and dizzy.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

Ted and I were walking into the hotel when I heard my phone begin to ring. When I looked down at the small screen of my razor phone, I saw Mickie's name flashing.

I smiled as I flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" No response.

"Micks?" Still nothing. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the screen to make sure we were connected. We were. So why wasn't she answering me?

"You alright man?"

I shook my head, and bolted towards the stairs, jumping 3 at a time. Once I got to the 3rd floor, I ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop when I saw the door to our hotel room was wide open.

That's the moment I knew something was really wrong. With a deep breath, I walked into the room. Taking in my surroundings I felt my heart flutter. Mickie's phone was lying on the floor, open and still connected to my phone.

There were a few shopping bags tipped on the floor with their contents spilling out onto the carpet.

"Mickie?" I whispered. Nothing.

"Mickie if you're here answer me now!" My voice was rising in panic. Still nothing.

"Mickie please." I whimpered. There was something very, very wrong I could feel it.

I closed my phone which I had kept open since Mickie called, and walked into the bathroom, hoping to find her there, listening to her iPod. Nope.

I walked to the bed in a daze and sat on the edge. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

Maybe, she walked in and some of her friends surprised her and took her somewhere else and because she was in a hurry she forgot to close the door. Yeah, and maybe she was calling me to tell me that she was going somewhere and once again in a rush she dropped the phone. That's all that happened.

My breathing started to pick up again as I heard my phone begin to ring.

Without looking at the screen I flipped it open, "Mickie."

There was a deep breath on the other end, followed by a chuckle. "Nope."

My once fast paced breathing stopped and I felt myself boil over in rage.

"Randy." My teeth were clenched together and my jaw was tightened in anger.

"I don't know why she ever chose you." He began. "Your nothing compared to me. I mean, I am a true generational superstar. Sure, sure you are a generation superstar too, but your father was nothing in the ring compared to mine. Then again, you're nothing in the ring compared to me either. I am at the top of my career and where are you? You're my little bitch." He chuckled.

If he was anywhere near me, I would punch him in the face.

"And you're nothing compared to me when it comes to looks either. I am a GOD, you're nothing. I don't see why Mickie or Michelle for that matter would ever want to sleep with you. Personally I would rather sleep with a pig in a tutu and lipstick than have sex with you. I know that it must have been hard for Mickie, having to be with you when we all know that it was me that she truly wanted. But don't worry, I came up with a plan to make everything work out for Mickie. She will never have to deal with you again."

That bastard.

"What did you do Randy?"

"I told you! I made it so that Mickie wouldn't have to deal with you anymore. God do you ever listen?"

"Where are you Randy?"

"That's for me and Mickie to know, and you to never find out."

The line went dead.

I stood up, seething in rage and kicked over the bedside table. What the hell do I do, that sick bastard has Mickie.

* * *

Mickie's P.O.V

I slowly peeled open my eyes and was welcomed by a pounding headache. What the hell happened?

The last thing I remembered was walking into m hotel room and the lights didn't work, and…..

Randy!

I bolted into a sitting position and instantly regretted it as my world began to spin and I had to focus on the room becoming still again.

When everything settled down I tried to take in my surroundings. I was sitting on a bed in a bedroom.

This wasn't a hotel room.

I could tell because there were family pictures on the shelves around the room and the room was painted a different color from the hotel.

I slowly stood and walked across the room to look at the photos.

They were of Randy and another woman. She had long, thick brown hair and deep brown eyes. Both were smiling at the camera. While looking at the 3rd picture, I realized who the woman was. Sam.

That could only mean one thing. I was in Randy's house. But where was Randy?

As if he was reading my thoughts, Randy opened the bedroom door and walked in.

"Oh good sweetie, you're awake. I brought you something." He held out a bag of food. It looked like some sort of Chinese food.

"Randy what are you doing? Why am I here?"

He shook his head. "Mickie, I know that you didn't really want to be with Cody. It was obvious. I knew the night that we slept together, that you wanted me. I even knew that, when you told me that one night that you still loved Cody, that you were just trying to make sure that I really loved you. It was a test. I knew that you could never really love him. That's why I did everything that I did."

"And what did you do Randy?"

"Well first I had to be sure that bastard was out of your life. It seemed pretty easy, but everything took a bit of a turn for the worst when you turned up pregnant. But after a little time of thinking, I figured out the perfect way to deal with that."

I took in a shaky breath. I knew that Randy had been behind me falling down the stairs, but it was different really hearing it come out of his mouth.

"Drew was against it at first, but a few hundred bucks changed all of that. It really was sad for me to see you in such pain while in the hospital, but I knew that everything would be better in the end. Now here we are, together just as we were supposed to be." He smiled and pushed a stray hair out of my face. I jumped back at his touch.

He seemed upset. "Mickie, its okay. You don't need to be afraid of what we have."

"I'm not afraid of what we have Randy, because we have NOTHING! We never had anything1 How could you even think that I would have any sort of feelings for you after what you did to me and my baby? Get this through your skull, I LOVE CODY! I AM GOING TO MARRY CODY! LET ME THE HELL GO!" I was doing everything wrong. In situations like these I am supposed to be calm and not piss off the crazy man who kidnapped me.

Looking at Randy I could tell that he was upset, he began to open his mouth but before he could say anything, there was pounding on the front door downstairs. "Randy let me in!" It was Cody.

A scary look came over his face as Randy stood and walked over to the window. "Someone made a big mistake and called the cops now someone is going to have to pay." He slowly walked over to his bedside table and pulled out a gun.

"Randy? What are you doing?"

"Someone is going to pay."

With that he walked to the door and walked down the stairs.

I was frozen, I couldn't move. It was almost as if I was in a daze.

I was only brought out of it by the sound of a gun shot.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**Who got shot? How crazy is Randy? I think super crazy!**

**Who's excited for the blast from the past Legands episode of RAW tonight? I sure am. I'm kinda hoping HBK will be there. I dont know though. I'm also kinda nervous. With the new, young fans that dont know anything about past WWE wrestlers I'm scared that some of the legands wont get the respect and appreciation that they deserve. I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**Like I said, next chapter is the last.**

**Tell me what you all think! REVIEW-they are much loved!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is...the last chapter.**

**I have to admit, I don't really like the way that this turned out. It feels kind of rushed, which I guess it was. I hit writers block with this chapter but I really wanted to get it done, and this is what came of it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the WWE or any of the wrestlers**

* * *

The tears welled in my eyes and I jumped off of the bed, running towards the door.

Opening the door, I gasped when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I struggled to get free but the hands tightened.

"Mickie calm down." Cody.

I turned around in his arms and looked into his concerned eyes.

"Look Mickie, the cops are outside, but Randy is still somewhere in the house. He has a gun."

"I-I know."

"He's still in the house, we have to-"

"CODY! Come out here you bastard. Its time for you to leave now."

"Come on." Cody pulled my hand and rushed me into the bedroom. Looking around his eyes landed on the closet. He dragged me to the closet and we both went in.

I was in such a daze. I couldn't believe what was happening.

Cody and I huddled in the corner of the closet and he had his arms covering my head. I hate to admit it, but I was so scared.

I tried to steady my breathing when I heard footsteps in on the hardwood floor.

I clutched Cody's shirt and his protective grip tightened as well. The footsteps stopped and the closet door suddenly snapped open.

I started to cry when I looked up at Randy's smirking face. Without saying a word he grabbed my hair and pulled me from Cody's grasp. I heard Cody begin to protest but Randy didn't care.

Before I knew it all three of us were standing in the middle of the room.

Randy had his arm wrapped around my waist and had his gun pointing at Cody, who was standing across from us.

"I thought I told you to leave us alone Cody. I thought that I made it clear that you weren't wanted here." Randy said in an eerily calm voice.

"Randy come on man, the cops are outside. You're already in enough trouble as it is. Let Mickie go."

"Yeah, I can't do that Cody. She's mine. Isn't that right babe."

"You're sick you know that Randy. You're sick and I will NEVER be yours." Ok, I was doing everything wrong again. Pissing off the man with the gun is not a good thing.

"You will be. As soon as I finish the job."

Before I could even contemplate it, I felt Randy's grip on me loosen and his grip on the gun tighten. I knew what he was going to do, and I couldn't let him do that. I leapt forward and jumped in front of Cody.

Pain. That's what I was feeling. Pain in my stomach.

"Oh my god." I heard Randy whisper.

My hands traveled down to where the pain was and when I looked at them they were covered in blood. I felt my legs give out from under me and I collapsed into Cody's arms.

The last thing that I heard were several pairs of footsteps swarming into the room and Cody begging me to be okay.

Then it all went black.

* * *

6 months later

This was it. The day that I had been waiting for.

Cody and I were finally getting married.

After everything that Cody and I had been through, I couldn't wait to finally be his wife.

The day after Cody rescued me from the house, and the day that I was shot Cody and I decided that we needed to get married as soon as possible.

I think that me getting shot was the thing that finally back to reality. The reality that time was precious and we needed to live every second to the fullest.

Yeah, I wasn't seriously injured from the bullet. It didn't damage anything too important and was a basic through-and-through. But that didn't change the fact that I was still shot.

A week after I was released from the hospital Cody and I found out that Randy would not be released from prison anytime soon.

Apparently Drew had turned on Randy and told the cops everything. Now Randy was faced with conspiracy to commit murder of my unborn baby, kidnapping and attempted murder among several other lesser charges.

Drew, because he told the cops what he knew, got off a little easier than Randy. He was still going to prison for the murder of my baby, but his sentence wasn't as long as it could have been.

Then there's Michelle.

She gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl whom we named Khileigh Michelle.

She really is a beautiful baby.

She has light blonde hair just like her mom and deep brown eyes just like her dad.

Michelle stayed true to her word and signed over all parental rights to Cody and I. Cody and I decided though, that Michelle should still be part of Khileigh's life. After all she was her mother.

Michelle and I have actually grown really close. It's strange to think that just a few months before I hated her guts, now she was one of my closest friends.

It was a month after Khileigh was born that Cody and I threw our wedding plans into full swing. Within weeks we had the flowers, the food, the dresses, the tux's, the date and the location all planned out.

We were dead set on really getting married. We didn't want to risk having something ruin what we had going.

Now the day was finally here. We were finally getting married.

I was staring in the mirror with my hair curled and pinned back, my make up subtly done and my dress fitted perfectly.

It was a simple, strapless white gown that hugged all my curves.

Maryse, who was my maid of honor was wearing a knee length black dress and the other bridesmaids were wearing similar dresses, but were ruffled at the bottom and had a grey ribbon that wrapped around the waist. The girls all had their hair straight and up in buns.

Little Khileigh was wearing a white dresses with a black ribbon in her hair and was smiling the as everyone fawned over her.

I took in a deep breath as I turned towards the door, preparing for the ceremony to begin and my life with Cody to start.

As I walked down the aisle I noticed that Cody's eyes that were welled up with tears never looked away from me.

He took my hand in his and smiled at me.

The look in his eyes showed me that everything that we had been through was worth it. That even though we were torn apart and our lives were almost ruined, we still loved each other through it all. The look in his eyes was that of pure love and admiration.

After the vows were shared and the rings were placed on our fingers, we were finally announced as man and wife. With a kiss, we sealed the deal so to speak.

The reception was held at Cody's house and everyone was there.

With dancing our first dance as husband and wife, I felt Cody reaching into his pocket.

"Hey babe, I got something for you."

"Cody you've already given me everything I could have ever wanted, what else could you possibly have for me?"

He smiled as he slid something on my wrist.

I looked down and the tears that I had been holding in all day finally started to rise to the surface. It was my bracelet. My charm bracelet that Cody gave me years before on my birthday and the bracelet that I thought that I lost so long ago.

"How did you-?"

"I found it a long time ago. I kept meaning to give it to you, but I could never seem to find the right moment."

"Thank you so much Cody. For everything."

"I love you Micks."

"I love you too Cody. Forever."

* * *

**There it is. They get the happy ending that they deserve.**

**Like I said, not a fan of this chapter but, it was like the 5th draft that I typed up and I really wanted to finish the story.**

**So, tell me what you guys think. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a REVIEW!-they are much loved.**

**I will probably be working on my Shattered Hearts sequal next. The first chapter is already up so check it out and look for updates.**


End file.
